


Strass, Scandale, Uniformes et Diadèmes

by Berylia



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: By is almost allergic to happiness, Case Fic, M/M, ivan is not an idiot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La liberté de la presse : un digne rêve, une terrible réalité quand on est Ivan Vorpatril et que toutes les feuilles de chou spéculent sur votre vie privée, pourtant ni glorieuse ni scandaleuse.<br/>Ajoutez à ça l'incompréhensible By, des photos compromettantes, un livre interdit, une enquête des plus étranges et la vie de ce pauvre et innocent passant d'Ivan est sur le point de se retrouver chamboulée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strass, Scandale, Uniformes et Diadèmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit dans le cadre de la communauté LJ obscur_echange.

Ivan n’avait pas vraiment d’avis sur la presse. Il savait, c’était difficile de l’ignorer que les vieilles perruques Vor ne portaient pas le quatrième pouvoir dans leur cœur, même s’il était assez difficile de faire la différence entre les trois autres pouvoirs sur Barrayar, mais bon, toutes ces considérations très galactiques comme la vieille garde (qui était vieille même quand elle était jeune et inversement) disait, ne s’appliquaient pas vraiment à Barrayar où tout était plus compliqué. Et ça, Ivan le savait qui avait un jour essayé d’expliquer le système politique barrayan à une charmante Terrienne 100% pure souche.

Bref, Ivan se fichait un peu de la presse, surtout que les seuls journalistes qui le poursuivaient jamais étaient les quelques crève-la-faim qui vendaient leurs clichés à une presse spécialisées aux noms tels que « Uniformes et Diadèmes », « Strass » et « Scandale ». Alors parfois c’était flatteur d’apprendre qu’on était dans le top dix des célibataires les plus attirants de Barrayar. D’autres il se retrouvait à avoir sur le papier une affaire torride avec une starlette de holovid de quelque chose comme quinze ans sa cadette et dont en plus il savait qu’elle avait des goûts plus… betans. Bizarrement à ces moments là sa mère le regardait toujours de haut et en silence, comme attendant qu’il explique sa bêtise, semblant incapable de comprendre que non il n’avait pas fait de bêtise. Ou alors c’était une tactique pour le forcer à enfin faire comme tous les hommes autour de lui et par tous les hommes il voulait dire littéralement TOUS les hommes (même Mark, même Roic l’homme d’arme) et s’assagir et se marier de façon à ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à ce visage réprobateur.

Il n’avait pas pour habitude de lire ce genre de presse. Il n’avait pas non plus vraiment pour habitude de lire la presse à dire vrai, il laissait son regard voler sur les gros titres mais c’était tout, il faisait déjà assez de lecture et de sélection d’informations ennuyeuses dans son travail. La plupart du temps ce genre de torchons lui arrivait entre les mains dans une salle d’attente ou remis en main propre il fallait croire.

Il cligna des yeux, le sommeil encore bien trop accroché à ses paupières. Bien sûr un dimanche n’était qu’un détail pour le perpétuel glissement de terrain qu’était Miles, mais depuis qu’il s’était passé la corde au cou et qu’il avait décidé de plonger à pieds joints dans l’océan infesté de requins de la politique, il lui avait semblé que le dimanche était sacré dans Vorkosigan House. En tous cas les rares fois où il s’y était présenté dans l’espoir d’un petit-déjeuner de Ma Kosti il avait été refoulé sans ménagement par les hommes d’arme.

Parfois il souhaitait avoir un homme d’arme, au moins il ne serait plus dérangé à des heures indues, un dimanche, pour se faire plus ou moins écraser le museau avec une feuille de chou, certes dépliée mais quand même.

Et bien sûr Miles en avait profité pour entrer et se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à faire le café comme s’il était le maître des lieux.

Il bailla avec toute l’indélicatesse du monde mais si Lord Cousin Auditeur n’était pas content c’était tant pis pour lui ! Au moins il ne hurlerait pas sur sa tenue plus que légère comme sa mère l’aurait et l’avait fait les quelques fois où elle était venue lui sonner les cloches au saut du lit.

— Bonjour Ivan, tu sembles en pleine forme.

Il se contenta de grommeler une réponse et de sortir deux tasses parce qu’il savait pertinemment que s’il n’en sortait qu’une cette dernière se retrouverait forcément entre les mains de Miles le laissant lui en sévère manque et de tasse et de café dans cette dernière.

— Alors, comment était la soirée chez les Vorstolos ?

Il n’en avait plus aucun souvenir. Ce qui était clairement le signe d’une soirée de samedi réussie.

Par contre il n’avait plus souvenir non plus de ce qu’il était advenu de son accompagnatrice, Rosalia Ramirez, charmante escobarrane venue étudier l’histoire de l’Imperium à l’Université de Vorbarr Sultana. En tous cas elle n’était pas dans son lit lorsque le bruit horrible des coups sur la porte l’en avait tiré.

— Mmm… se contenta-t-il de dire avec un soupçon de philosophie.

Les tasses furent remplies.

La première gorgée lui brûla la langue mais fit aussi enfin la lumière dans son cerveau.

Miles était dans sa cuisine. Miles n’avait encore rien dit. Miles était en train de sourire.

Il préférait clairement quand il était encore sous l’emprise du sommeil et clairement incapable de comprendre l’étendue du désastre potentiel et obligatoire qui était présentement en train de se préparer dans sa cuisine.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Elle était amère et lourde comme celle d’un condamné.

— Je n’ai rien fait et ce n’est pas moi et je refuse. Je le dis d’emblée, je sais que ça ne fera rien et ça ne t’a jamais arrêté avant mais au moins je l’ai dit.

Miles prit le tout avec silence et amusement, ce qui mit Ivan encore plus en panique parce qu’un Miles qui ne parlait pas comme un torrent en gesticulant comme un aliéné et en élaborant des plans échevelés était autrement plus dangereux pour un innocent passant comme Ivan.

Il déglutit et ses yeux se posèrent sur le magazine qu’il avait machinalement posé entre eux sur la table. A l’envers.

Le sourire de faux sphinx de Miles s’étira encore, parce que bien sûr, il avait été prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises que son cousin prenait plaisir à le voir mal à l’aise, c’était la base même de leur relation.

Il attrapa le magazine au vol, dans un mouvement presque paniqué, qui savait si Miles n’allait pas le lui reprendre à la dernière seconde juste pour le voir tortiller un peu plus longtemps. 

Qui de nos jours achetait encore des versions papier à Vorbarr Sultana ?  
Il écarta rapidement l’idée saugrenue et se prépara à marcher vers son exécution. 

« Strass » promettait tout, tout, tout sur les meilleures soirées de la crème de la crème. Une photo de Lady Toinette Vordarian en train de rire en tenue de soirée faisait la couverture.

Au moins il était sûr de ne jamais avoir eu de liaison avec Toinette Vordarian qui avait des goûts un peu trop… brutaux pour lui. Et ce n’était même pas juste un ragot, non, il l’avait appris de la bouche de Victor Tallows lorsqu’il l’avait surpris quelques années auparavant en train de se changer.

Non pas que ce serait la première fois qu’il serait exposé dans certains journaux comme ayant une aventure avec une femme mariée. 

Il ouvrit la feuille de chou comme un officier ouvre le petit capot d’une bombe à fragmentation prête à exploser à tout instant.

Il passa quelques pages de grossesses supposées et franchement à une époque comme celle-ci comment pouvait-on encore penser que des gens riches et célèbres pouvaient être assez stupides pour se passer de contraceptifs et tomber bêtement enceintes ? Sans parler des problèmes génétiques ? Ils croyaient que tout le monde vivait encore comme au fin fond des montagnes Dendarii ?

La vérité l’attaqua en double page et avec une typo à faire pleurer et des images mal nettoyées pour un rendu plus authentique. Mais surtout elle l’attaqua sans qu’il ait même vu venir le coup et pour cause : il était innocent !

Miles se contenta de rire pendant qu’il vitupérait et allait chercher le sabre d’apparat qui était rangé dans le porte-parapluie.

***

By était un homme simple. Il le répétait à qui voulait ou ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il aimait les plaisirs simples que la vie avait à offrir : le luxe et l’oisiveté. C’était bien sûr le moment où on riait autour de lui, les femmes à grands éclats qui découvraient leurs gorges, les hommes avec un demi-sourire, à demi méprisants.

Mais il avait vraiment des goûts simples. Il n’avait juste pas souvent l’occasion d’en profiter, après tout il vivait pour servir et le devoir n’attendait jamais personne quand l’Imperium était à tout moment menacé par des rumeurs et de stupides plans pour extorquer plus d’argent aux petites gens de Barrayar.

Aujourd’hui il avait décidé de s’octroyer une journée de tranquillité. Il se cachait un petit peu aussi, il fallait bien l’avouer, mais les choses suivraient leur cour sans son intervention, ce qui était tout aussi bien parce que ça effaçait les traces que ses doigts avaient pu laisser sur ces tous petits délits qui n’avaient que quelques victimes qui se remettraient forcément de la chose. A dire vrai il n’était même pas sûr que tout ceci transperce la carapace d’Ivan. Il était tellement… habitué ? endurci ? inconscient ? stupide ?

Mais, au cas où, ce dernier n’aurait aucune preuve, de nombreux soupçons, tous les Vors étaient paranoïaques après tout et ceux élevés dans l’entourage des Vorkosigan toujours plus, mais aucune preuve.

Alors il pouvait se permettre une petite journée de détente pendant que sa petite traînée de poudre suivait son chemin créant un mur de fumée derrière lequel dissimuler les stupides erreurs d’une débutante qu’on aurait dû tenir plus longtemps en laisse.

Bien sûr le bruit de la console de comm vint troubler le troisième mouvement du rondo de la « Symphonie Emphatique » de Ramirez-Yuan. Il retira les œufs brouillés du feu et s’approcha de l’appareil sa casserole à la main, toujours occupé à touiller.

C’était Ivan. Il s’était attendu à un message plus matinal, ou à aucun message du tout. Il le laissa aller sur répondeur. Il s’en régalerait plus tard.

Le bruit cessa et les harmonieuses notes poursuivirent leur délicate et fragile ascension tandis que les œufs prenaient consistance. Il ajoutait les herbes quand la sonnerie se fit à nouveau. Il soupira mais l’ignora, retirant la casserole du feu pour ajouter la crème. Le maudit appareil sonnait encore, oblitérant tout rythme et toute musique. Il fallait croire qu’Ivan avait enfin appliqué le mot persévérance à autre chose qu’à la fuite de toute responsabilité.

Il versa les œufs sur une assiette, prit deux tranches de pain et déposa le tout sur la console de comm. Puis il se rendit dans sa chambre et prit sa robe de chambre la plus flamboyante, il enleva son t-shirt, passa le tissu satiné, brillant et aux reflets électrique, ne la fermant pas assez sur son torse. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, s’installa avec langueur dans le fauteuil et répondit à l’appel en activant la caméra.

— Oui Ivan ? 

Il vit Ivan sursauter de là où il était affalé sur son appareil, appuyant mollement et à répétition sur le bouton d’appel.

— By !

— C’est en effet mon nom.

Il prit une fourchetée d’œufs avant de mordre dans le toast.

— Tu es en train de manger.

C’était incroyable à quel point il pouvait faire passer une incertitude et une suspicion dans une phrase aussi courte, banale et stupide.

— Très observateur, Ivan, comme toujours.

— Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Tu aurais dû être au lit.

By se contenta de lever un sourcil amusé et eut le plaisir de voir Ivan peu à peu peser le sens de ses mots et se rendre compte de leur sens.

— Non. Je veux dire tu ne répondais pas alors que tu étais là.

— Ivan, mon cher, je ne pouvais pas laisser les œufs sans surveillance, s’ils cuisent trop c’est fichu, tout le monde sait ça.

Ivan ouvrit la bouche et By en profita pour prendre une autre bouchée et la savourer avec lenteur et un certain exhibitionnisme. Il la termina en passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Ivan ne parlait plus.

— Et donc, de quoi voulais-tu discuter Ivan ? Quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire hier soir chez les Vorstolos ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n’était en appuyant délicatement la joue sur sa paume.

Ivan se reprit, le foudroyant du regard, fronçant les sourcils comme un enfant tentant d’imiter quelqu’un de furieux et de strict.

— Si nous parlions de ça ! lança-t-il accusateur avant de mettre le magazine ouvert à la bonne page devant l’œil de la caméra.

— J’avoue avoir du mal à savoir ce que c’est, surtout étant donné que tu ne cesse de bouger et que la qualité n’est pas extraordinaire.

Il se leva et alla se chercher une tasse de thé, faisant bien attention à donner un certain mouvement de balancier à ses hanches. Il regretta juste de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête d’Ivan, mais son nom crié furieusement lui suffit.

Ivan était toujours tellement drôle à pousser, lui au moins démarrait au quart de tour et savait quand on jouait avec lui, contrairement à la plus part des imbéciles qui l’entouraient et qui ne se rendaient même pas compte qu’il les insultait. D’un autre côté c’était tant mieux car son salaire en dépendait mais quand même, il préférait, si ce n’était de l’opposition un chouilla de résistance.

— Je n’arrive absolument pas à lire, qu’y a-t-il d’écrit ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant et en sirotant sa boisson avant de remonter le tissu qui avait glissé de son épaule.

Quelle étrange contradiction, Ivan n’avait pas coupé le visuel mais en même temps ne faisait aucunement mention de sa semi nudité alors même qu’elle le mettait visiblement mal à l’aise. Beaucoup lui auraient hurlé dessus et il les aurait remis en place, d’autres auraient clamé leur sacro-sainte hétérosexualité avant d’éteindre l’écran, seuls quelques uns auraient accueilli le spectacle avec une totale indifférence. Barrayar dans toute sa splendeur.

— Tu sais très bien ce qu’il y a écrit !

— Ivan, je suis désolé de briser tes rêves mais je ne me fie jamais à ces torchons, ils parlent toujours de choses qui se sont passées il y a des mois ou qui sont tellement insignifiantes qu’elles me donnent envie de pleurer d’ennui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un gracieux signe de la main pour compléter. La mâchoire carrée d’Ivan se bloqua sous la colère.

— Et bien tu devrais parce qu’ils parlent de toi.

— Ivan, mon cher, ils parlent tout le temps de moi. Ils reçoivent même du courrier à mon propos. La plupart du temps ce sont des insultes hélas, mais une fois une charmante vieille dame du Continent du Sud m’a fait parvenir de délicieux gâteaux secs pour le Solstice d’Hiver.

— By !

— Oui, c’est toujours mon nom, répondit-il en souriant et Ivan commençait à fumer des oreilles.

— C’est un article qui parle de toi et de moi !

— Oh.

Il se contenta de ce simple son, laissant sa bouche ouverte juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

— Est-ce à propos de cette fois où tu as manqué de vomir sur mes chaussures ? Ou de celle où tu as manqué d’en venir aux poings avec Guillaume Vorpokoff et qu’il a fallu que je te retienne ? Ou de celle où…

— Ça suffit. Rien de tout ça. Ils disent que nous avons une relation secrète.

Il haussa un sourcil et balaya cette accusation de la main.

— Secrète, mais voyons Ivan, aucun d’entre nous n’est marié, c’est stupide.

Le front d’Ivan se plissa avant qu’il ne comprenne.

— By ce n’est pas le moment de plaisanter.

— Sommes-nous dans une relation secrète ? Non parce que dans ce cas Ivan, je suis très déçu, j’avais cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt du genre à coucher le premier soir…

— By !

Il était légèrement rouge. Définitivement il avait bien fait de prendre cet appel.

— Voyons Ivan, si nous ne sommes pas dans une relation secrète ils n’ont aucune preuve.

— Ils ont des photos.

Il rit, la tête renversée pour laisser voir sa gorge pendant que le fin tissu tremblait sur ses épaules.

— Ivan ne soit pas stupide, ce sont des montages.

Ivan devint pensif, regardant les photos devant lui, les examinant à nouveau.

— Voilà qui m’a bien fait rire, dit-il en s’étirant lentement, faisant bouger ses muscles sous le satin et veillant à forcer la robe à s’entrouvrir plus encore.

— Oui et bien tu n’es pas le seul à avoir ri, Miles aussi a ri, devant moi. Et les nouvelles de ce genre vont toujours vite.

— Ivan, mon cher si tu t’inquiètes pour ma réputation n’aie crainte, elle est tellement piétinée que ce genre de choses ne pourrait qu’au pire la rendre meilleure. Après tout, avoir réussi là où toutes ces jeunes demoiselles Vor ont échoué, voilà qui ferait de moi un héros…

— By !

C’était le ton résigné et fatigué d’Ivan. Il avait réussi à le convaincre et à le lasser. Il sirota son café.

— Si ce n’était que ça, Ivan et à moins que tu ne préfères que je laisse la caméra allumée, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Et il se leva et défit sa ceinture. Il entendit un cri et des mouvements précipités et l’écran devint noir.

***

Ekaterin était en train d’arracher des mauvaises herbes. Bien sûr Korsh leur jardinier ne voyait toujours pas ça d’un bon œil malgré les nombreuses années qui s’étaient écoulées et les nouveaux domestiques étaient toujours un peu mal à l’aise quand ils la croisaient dans ses vêtements de jardinage mais ça lui faisait du bien et l’un des avantages d’être Lady Vorkosigan était que ses ordres n’étaient pas contredits même si les yeux de Roskana continuaient à s’ouvrir grands comme des soucoupes.

— Ekaterin !

Elle releva la tête et essuya la sueur sur son front ce qui en fait était une erreur puisqu’elle venait d’étaler de la terre dessus en le faisant. Kareen venait vers elle et Pym marchait très très vite pour essayer de la dépasser et d’arriver avant et…

—Lady Vorkosigan, vous avez de la visite.

Kareen et elle se retinrent de rire.

— Merci, Pym.

— La comtesse et le comte Vorrutyer, Madame Galieni et Madame Borgos vous attendent dans le petit salon.

Elle leva un regard surpris sur Kareen dont le sourire s’agrandit jusqu’à en devenir presque maniaque, tout son corps tremblant d’énergie.

— Merci Pym, faites-leur dire que je les rejoindrai dès que je serais changée.

— A vos ordres, milady.

Kareen la suivit jusqu’à la serre et la petite salle attenante où elle pourrait se laver et enlever les vêtements de jardinage.

— Il y a une raison pour laquelle l’Etat Major des Koudelka se trouve dans mon salon.

— Oh oui et tu ne vas pas y croire, Ekaterin !

— Donc ça n’a rien à voir avec l’anniversaire de votre père.

— Oh non, tout est déjà organisé. Ça c’est arrivé ce matin et il fallait absolument que tu sois au courant. Delia et Martya ne le sont pas encore.

— Oh, j’imagine qu’il va falloir que je me presse alors…

— Martya était venue d’Hassadar pour voir des amies mais je pense qu’elle ne veut pas louper ça.

Kareen lui prit le bras et marcha d’un pas pressé vers la maison.

— Oh, et les enfants ?

— C’est le jour de « Donnons un peu de temps pour elle à maman » alors Miles les a emmené… au zoo je crois, à moins que ce ne soit au musée… En fait je n’en sais rien et je crois que je ne préfère ne pas savoir, connaissant Miles ils rentreront en me disant qu’ils ont été en zéro grav sur une base quelconque ou qu’ils ont visité un labyrinthe géant ou qu’ils ont construit une maison en sucreries.

Kareen leva les yeux au ciel. Pour l’heure Mark et elle n’étaient pas encore prêts à sauter le pas, mais de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit les choses suivaient leur cours et dans quelques années ils pourraient fonder leur famille.

Les filles Koudelka étaient assises alors que Dono était debout, occupé à feuilleter l’herbier qui lui avait été offert quelques semaines plus tôt par l’ambassadeur Escobarran.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Pym entra alors avec un chariot contenant le thé et bien sûr quelques pâtisseries et gâteaux de Ma Kosti.

Ekaterin s’assit.

— Merci Pym, vous pouvez disposer.

Dès qu’il fut sorti tous s’arrangèrent pour être plus près.

— Alors ? demanda Delia.

— Quelle est cette nouvelle si importante qu’il fallait que j’annule mon rendez-vous avec Vera ? continua Martya.

Olivia jeta un regard vers son mari et eut un sourire. Elle sortit de son sac un petit projecteur holographique et le déposa sur la table, le configurant pour avoir cinq écrans.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais quelle photo compromettante est apparue dans les journaux…

L’image apparut à l’écran.

La qualité n’était pas excellente, luminosité faible, prise de loin mais la scène était compréhensible immédiatement, deux hommes l’un sur l’autre contre le mur d’un jardin… celui des Vorpatril au vu des pots suspendus et des amaryllis. L’angle n’était pas excellent et mais la seule raison pour être aussi proches était assez claire.

— Et bien, Dono, je ne pensais pas que ton cousin laissait des preuves derrière lui, commenta Delia.

Dono et sa femme sourirent et ce fut Olivia qui répondit :

— Oh mais ce n’est pas By le plus intéressant.

La photo changea, cette fois-ci elle était bien plus rapprochée et une inhalation collective se fit entendre. Impossible de se méprendre sur les deux visages à peine séparés par quelques centimètres, sur l’expression de plaisir sur le visage de Byerly alors qu’il regardait Ivan de ses yeux mi-clos. Impossible aussi de se méprendre sur le sourire triomphant et charmeur d’Ivan, sur ses mains posées sur les épaules de By.

Le silence continua, une troisième photo vint remplacer celle-ci, toujours les jardins Vorpatril, sur un banc, Ivan était allongé, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Byerly et, penché sur lui, ce dernier caressait son visage.

— Ça explique tellement de choses, déclara Delia les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

— En tous cas ils font un beau couple, commenta Martya.

— Mais je croyais qu’Ivan était…

Ekaterin ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire. Ses années à Komarr lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses qui n’existaient pas ou en tous cas ne semblaient pas exister sur Barrayar, mais elle était encore mal à l’aise au moment d’en parler, surtout qu’elle se reprochait d’être mal à l’aise.

— Nous avons toutes cru qu’Ivan était… Je veux dire, nous avons toutes été amoureuses de lui à un moment où à un autre, annonça Olivia.

— Ekaterin, je crains que vous ne soyez la seule à ne pas avoir été dans ce cas dit Dono avec le sourire. Et oui, j’ai toujours pensé qu’Ivan était un homme à femmes, le Barrayaran dans toute sa caricature : Vor, hétéro, militaire, aimant les ordres.

— Comment est-ce qu’on a pu manquer ça ? On a grandi avec lui ? demanda Kareen.

— En tous cas ça explique pourquoi aucune de ses relations n’ont jamais marché, dit Martya.

— Typique de Barrayar, il faut qu’il passe des années dans le déni à aller de femme en femme avant de comprendre ce qu’il veut vraiment. Sur Beta ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! commença à tempêter Kareen.

— Moi en tous cas je ne regrette pas qu’il n’ait pas été sur Beta, déclara Dono.

Ekaterin se sentait un peu mal à l’aise mais avala une gorgée de thé.

— Je me demande si ce n’est pas By.

Olivia n’était pas plus affectée que ça d’entendre son mari parler de son ancien amant.

— By ? demanda Ekaterin désireuse de pousser la conversation vers d’autres rivages.

— Je me demande si ce n’est pas juste By qui l’a fait changer d’avis. Il peut se montrer très persuasif. Et tout le monde sait qu’il est de ce bord là, enfin au moins de ce bord là, je ne sais jamais quand il est sérieux.

— Olivia chérie, la seule fois où on peut être sûr que By est sérieux c’est généralement quand il fait glisser le couteau qu’il a sous votre gorge.

La notion jeta un léger froid.

— Je me demande si Lady Alys a vu ça ? dit Delia.

— Moi je me demande qui ne l’aura pas vu d’ici ce soir, déclara Martya avant de croquer dans un choux à la crème.

— Quelqu’un sait quand est-ce que la photo a été prise ? interrogea Kareen.

— Aucune idée mais je suis sûre que ce sont les jardins des Vorpatril.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

— Ekaterin ma chère vous êtes irremplaçable, déclara Dono.

— Voyons voir, la dernière réception chez les Vorpatril…

Olivia sortit sa tablette et commença à regarder dans son agenda.

—Il y a deux mois environ pour l’anniversaire du comte.

— By n’était pas là, déclara Dono, il avait préféré se rendre à la réception de l’Ambassadeur Cetagandan.

Olivia continua à chercher.

— Il y a trois mois pour je ne sais déjà plus quelle raison.

— Ivan n’y était pas, Miles l’avait réquisitionné pour une affaire, informa Ekaterin.

— Bon sang, jura Olivia avant de replonger dans ses archives.

— Haha ! Il y a six mois pour les fiançailles de son petit fils Lazar, et je me souviens les avoir vu tous les deux.

— Ce n’est pas cette fois-ci qu’Ivan a failli en venir aux mains avec Guillaume Vorpokoff ?

— Olivia remontre-moi les photos, demanda Kareen. 

Elle les observa avec beaucoup d’attention.

— C’est cette soirée là. Je me souviens de la tenue de By, c’est un Stavos Salonique, je l’avais vu dans la boutique quand j’ai emmené Mark acheter des vêtements.

— Six mois…

— Comment est-ce qu’Ivan a réussi à cacher ça pendant six mois ?

***

Les réceptions de l’Ambassadeur étaient réputées pour le bon goût du maître de maison, un goût raffiné qui charmait toujours les invités. Plus exactement Son Excellence le Ghem-Ambassadeur Kin Syrtis avait un vignoble qui produisait un vin à la fois doux en bouche et particulièrement efficace qui aurait pu faire une excellente arme tant il laissait dans son sillage de barrayarans affaiblis, inertes et délirants. En bref tout Vorbarr Sultana se précipitait pour boire et rouler sous la table les quelques fois où les portes de l’Ambassade s’ouvraient pour les accueillir.

La politique extérieur n’était pas son rayon mais By appréciait ces invitations autant d’un point de vue d’esthète que parce que nombre d’imbéciles pensaient qu’une ambassade était un endroit plus protégé pour y échanger des secrets.

— Oh Byerly.

— Bonsoir, Vortivolh, voilà que vous avez brisé votre record, à peine trois minutes avant de vous trouver chez l’Ambassadeur. Tiendrez-vous plus de verres que la dernière fois ? Vous vous en étiez arrivé à vingt sept il me semble. Ah Madame Vortivolh, mes hommages.

Il s’inclina devant l’épouse vêtue à la mode cetagandane du plus cetagandan de tous les Vors et sans doute le seul à regretter que son scan génétique n’ait pas révélé des chromosomes supplémentaires et clairement étrangers.

— Vous avez raté votre amant, By, il est arrivé avant vous.

— Que voulez-vous, Vortivolh, nous nous efforçons de rester discrets et arriver ensemble pourrait laisser à penser que nous sommes parti du même appartement à la même heure.

Tanya Vortivolh gloussa et By sourit.

— Si vous voulez bien m’excuser je suis à la recherche de quelqu’un, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil complice avant de s’éloigner.

Il attrapa un verre tendu par un des domestiques de l’ambassade et se mit à saluer du monde, veillant à rester assez longtemps pour suivre leur conversations et celles des voisins un peu plus éloignés qui se croyaient seuls. Bien sûr comme depuis une semaine il reçut allusion sur allusion, toujours plus ou moins fines, parfois même tellement crues qu’elles mugissaient encore comme les vieilles vaches assises au Conseil des Comtes. Il y répondit par encore plus de sous-entendus baigné d’humour, de mépris des autres comme de lui-même, et d’insultes si peu voilées qu’elles dansaient comme dans les rêves d’adolescents croyant savoir ce qui se passait sur Beta Colony.

Il lui fallait souvent rediriger la conversation sur des sujets plus intéressants mais le souffle de la rumeur commençait à s’estomper, beaucoup doutaient qu’un homme comme Vorpatril, surtout avec son pedigree et ses connections se compromette comme ça, encore plus avec lui. Parce que bien sûr la naissance était tout et déterminait tout. Quant à lui, il était l’exception, et Vorrutyer. Tout le monde savait que les Vorrutyer étaient… différents était le mot le plus poli et là la conversation passait sur Dono à présent père de famille, n’oubliant pas de mentionner Pierre et Richars et parfois même remontant jusqu’au peu regretté Ges. La plupart du temps ceux qui arrivaient jusque là étaient de vieux croulants qui n’allaient pas tarder à piquer du nez dans leur coupe, mais ils en profitaient pour jeter un peu de boue sur le Vice-roi histoire de.

Ah, Madame Vorhoskos avait trouvé un nouvel amant, et elle aimait toujours autant l’uniforme et était visiblement monté en grade. Maxime Vordoe essayait de convaincre Vorquellec d’investir dans son grand plan. Vortivolh était toujours collé aux basques de l’Ambassadeur et deux de ses officiers devraient vraiment être plus discrets quand ils échangeaient des documents secrets.

Et Lady Vorzitri et son inséparable « dame de compagnie » voulaient le ramener auprès de son petit ami, comme c’était charmant.

Ivan était déjà en très bonne voie sur le chemin du coma éthylique et son accompagnatrice d’un soir l’avait déserté, à moins qu’il n’ait pu trouver personne. L’idée le fit rire.

— Nous vous laissons entre de bonnes mains, By.

— Mesdames, vous avez comme toujours mon éternelle gratitude. 

Il les salua d’un mouvement, exagéré, ample, mais gracieux. Elles gloussèrent et s’éloignèrent vers les jardins.

— By, dit Ivan, sourcils froncés, surpris de le trouver là.

— Ivan, quel plaisir.

Ivan posa la main sur son épaule.

— Par l’Empereur, Ivan, vomit à nouveau sur mes chaussures et je t’énuclée !

— Hein ? demanda le capitaine toujours surpris.

By leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de se rendre plus bête encore ?

— Allez, viens avec moi.

Il passa le bras au creux du sien, le tirant pour le forcer à avancer. Autant profiter de l’occasion qui se présentait, Ivan était habituellement plus sur ses gardes hors de quelques endroits qu’il voyait comme sûrs : la demeure Vorkosigan, celle des Vorpatril et la Résidence Impériale. Il lui semblait même se souvenir qu’Ivan se méfiait des femmes cetagandanes et était l’un des seuls à ne pas se saouler aux frais de l’Ambassadeur.

—Tout est ta faute ! s’exclama-t-il outré après un moment de marche forcée.

— Oh, je t’en prie, Ivan, éclaire-moi, en quoi ton état déplorable peut-il m’être attribué. A moins bien sûr que tu n’aies noyé mon absence et ta peine dans l’alcool auquel cas je suis prêt à endosser toute la responsabilité de mes actes et rentrer avec toi ce soir.

— Quoi !

Il ne savait s’il était offensé, amusé ou ravi par le cri de pucelle effarouchée qui s’échappa de la gorge virile du Vor le plus représentatif.

— Mon cher Ivan c’est tellement facile, tu n’essaies même pas, dit By en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses mains elles cherchaient l’appareil.

Bien sûr faire entrer une caméra dans une ambassade était un crime mais il n’était pas responsable, il l’avait trouvé dans les poches de Vorcarrol et il comptait bien non seulement l’utiliser mais en faire examiner son contenu.

Le banc serait l’endroit parfait et l’angle… ici.

— Ta faute.

— Certes Ivan, quel est le crime que j’ai commis envers toi ?

Il s’arrêta contre un arbre, faisant semblant de remettre sa chaussure et laissant Ivan commencer son flot de reproches pendant qu’il installait le petit appareil.

— Fiona m’a posé un lapin ! Elle m’a laissé un mot sur console de comm pour me dire qu’elle ne me servirait pas d’alibi et me souhaiter d’être heureux avec toi ! Et en plus elle en a parlé à toutes ses copines et elle connaît toute l’université, je ne plaisante pas.

— Terrible, toutes ces jeunes étudiantes qui te passent sous le nez mon vieux Ivan…

Il alla s’asseoir sur le banc.

— Je ne suis pas vieux, déclara Ivan, emporté et légèrement chancelant. 

By soupira. Il posa une main sur l’épaule du militaire, le sourire triste.

— Réfléchis-y, Ivan, toutes les femmes de notre génération sont mariées et maintenant mères… Le mariage impérial a lancé une sorte de fureur qui a fini de décimer les rangs. Si tu n’as même plus accès à la jeune génération que te reste-t-il ?

Une expression de désolation totale et intense prit le pauvre Ivan et By déclencha le mode rafale de l’appareil, levant la main jusqu’à sa joue.

Ivan haussa un sourcil, levant la main pour enlever celle de By, qui retira une feuille de ses cheveux.

— Mais clairement Ivan, je n’y suis pour rien. Si cette fille a été si prompte à le croire je crains que ça ne veuille dire quelque chose…

Ivan commença à se tendre.

Il aimait travailler avec des sujets sous l’influence d’altérateurs d’inhibitions, c’était tellement rapide, tellement facile.

— Elle t’a refusé parce qu’elle croit que tu n’es pas intéressé, Ivan. Est-ce que par hasard tu n’aurais pas envoyé les mauvais signaux ? Est-ce que tu n’aurais pas été un peu trop féminin, pas assez viril ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ivan se saisissant de lui, rapprochant leurs visage, By posa les mains sur ses épaules, faisant semblant de le repousser. L’appareil continuait à photographier.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Vorrutyer !

Ah, la réaction instinctive du mâle alpha à la Barrayar… Concentré de biologie et de pression sociale…

Mais une partie de lui n’avait rien à faire des dichotomies et contradictions inhérentes à la définition de la virilité. Une partie de lui était autrement plus excitée par le souffle qui caressait ses lèvres, par la chaleur de ses mains contre son torse, par l’éclat brillant de fureur de ses yeux, par la tension qui habitait le corps face au sien. Il aurait pu le renverser facilement sur le banc, profiter du retard que l’alcool donnait pour lui fournir une autre façon de canaliser sa haine et son agressivité… Il savait que ce serait facile. Ça l’était toujours.

Et au matin Ivan ferait semblant d’avoir oublié.

By le repoussa pour de vrai et se releva.

— Vous avez trop bu, rentrez chez vous, Lord Vorpatril.

Il tourna les talons. Il avait la caméra à récupérer. Il passerait les clichés intéressants à Sofia puis laisserait les rumeurs sur la sexualité d’Ivan retomber naturellement, personne n’avait prêté attention aux incartades de Charlotte et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

***

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait plus sortir ou qu’il s’enfermait chez lui mais il fallait quand même avouer qu’il avait moins de chance de se retrouver photographié avec By s’il ne rencontrait pas By et une méthode 100% sûre de ne pas rencontrer By c’était de ne pas sortir de chez lui. Aussi simple que ça.

Et puis bon, sortir était non seulement dangereux mais très clairement surfait ces derniers temps, entre le fait qu’aucune fille n’acceptait de passer de temps avec lui sauf pour lui poser des questions sur… enfin il savait quoi, ou lui parler d’autres hommes, ou très activement et de manière effrayante vouloir le « reconvertir », et que tous les autres essayaient plus ou moins subtilement de confirmer ou infirmer ce qui avait été écrit dans les journaux et si les deux sets de photos étaient un montage… Bref, c’était plus une corvée qu’autre chose.

Il attendait que la tempête se calme, c’était tout et il évitait soigneusement de penser à Byerly, à ce moment étrange où il s’était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de son visage, sous l’emprise de son parfum délicieusement raffiné et plus musqué que celui d’une femme et qu’il jurerait avoir vu un éclat de désir dans ses yeux alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Non. Il n’y pensait pas.

Le holovid était d’un ennui mortel, d’un autre côté il n’était pas passionné par la jungle vierge des forêts de Rau Ceti… Ce qui expliquait qu’il réponde à la console de comm avant de penser à vérifier qui appelait.

Le visage de Tante Cordélia s’afficha et il manqua de faire un pas en arrière ou tomber à terre pour se cacher hors de vue et prétendre qu’il n’y avait personne.

— Bonjour Ivan.

— Bonjour Tante Cordelia, répondit-il, juste un peu crispé en s’asseyant sagement sur sa chaise comme lorsqu’il était enfant et qu’elle voulait lui « parler », c’était les moments où il s’était senti le plus mal à l’aise de sa vie.

— Est-ce que tout va bien sûr Sergyar ? continua-t-il, ne voulant absolument pas lui laisser la parole.

— Oui, Colonie Chaos est pour le moment en train de se reposer et de réfléchir à un nouveau défi à jeter en travers de notre chemin.

— Et Oncle Aral ?

— Il se porte comme un charme, mais ce n’est pas vraiment l’objet de mon appel.

— Non ? demanda Ivan d’une toute petite voix dépitée.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais que l’on discute, Ivan ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

— Non, non ! Rien du tout.

—Es-tu sûr parce que je serais toujours là pour vous tous et pour tenter de t’aider à voir mieux dans les nombreuses contradictions auxquelles toute cette planète s’accroche avec pugnacité.

— Non, Tante Cordélia. Clairement pas. Rien du tout.

— Alors soit.

Ivan plissa les yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, il y avait forcément un piège quelque part…

— Comment te sens-tu Ivan ?

Haha ! Là était le piège !

— Je vais très bien Tante Cordelia. 

— Vraiment ? N’y a-t-il pas une réception ce soir chez les Vorquelquechose ?

— Chez les Vorsolis, oui.

— Es-tu lassé des réceptions ?

Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir et ce qu’elle voulait lui faire dire, qui avait besoin de fast-penta quand on avait Tante Cordelia ?

— Je préfère rester à la maison un moment.

— Pourquoi ? Qui ne veux-tu pas rencontrer ?

— Byerly mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

Elle lui sourit.

— En effet. Es-tu en colère contre Byerly ? 

— Oui.

C’était sorti seul, il n’avait pas vraiment l’intention de répondre, mais le mot l’avait quitté sans demander la permission.

— Pourquoi ?

—Parce que c’est sa faute. S’il n’était pas aussi ridiculement tactile et flamboyant rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

— Te touche-t-il sans ton consentement ?

— Hein ?

Il fallut un temps à Ivan avant de comprendre.

— Non, By ne me… tripote pas.

Il était un peu rouge.

— En effet ça ne me semblait pas véritablement en accord avec le personnage. Tu fais donc référence au fait que contrairement aux autres hommes Vor de ta fréquentation il lui arrive de toucher la personne avec qui il discute. A la manière des femmes.

— Euh… oui.

— Et j’imagine que flamboyant se réfère à tout ce qui dans son apparence, dans ses manières et dans sa diction diffère du comportement typique d’un homme Vor. By porte des vêtements qu’aucun autre Vor ne porte, parle comme aucun autre et, nous l’avons déjà déterminé, a un langage corporel différent.

— Oui…

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire d’autre ? Tante Cordelia était lancée.

— Et tout ceci te met mal à l’aise ?

— Oui ! Euh non. Euh oui ?

Comment est-ce qu’il était sensé répondre à ça sans être insultant ?

— Es-tu dans une relation avec Byerly Vorrutyer ?

— Quoi ? Non !

— Soit.

Le visage calme et souriant de Tante Cordelia n’était pas plus agité, aucune surprise, aucun soulagement, juste l’acceptation la plus totale.

— Donc qu’est-ce qui te mets mal à l’aise dans le comportement de By ?

Et elle attendit, le laissant creuser son trou et se débrouiller avec toutes les raisons qu’il savait mauvaises de toute façon.

— S’il était moins… démonstratif il n’y aurait pas eu ces photos.

Oui, ça semblait correct, il aurait pu dire que si By avait la décence de garder ses mains pour lui et de cesser d’être ridiculement… ridicule dans ces vêtements qui étaient bien trop voyants et bien trop moulants parfois, et bien les choses seraient bien mieux.

— Et c’est tout ce qui te gène chez By ?

— Oui.

Bien sûr que c’était tout. Il avait toujours évité By parce qu’il était une source de problèmes comme Miles, mais c’était la seule chose qui le gênait, dans quelques temps tout redeviendrait comme avant et il pourrait continuer à l’éviter normalement.

— Donc en fait tu n’en veux pas à Byerly, tu en veux à la société. La société qui le juge parce que Byerly n’a pas un comportement jugé acceptable pour un être de sa classe et de son genre. Et tu es en colère parce que tu as peur d’être jugé comme Byerly par association.

Oui, enfin il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu’il était homosexuel.

— Quand j’ai voulu inviter des filles à m’accompagner elles m’ont refusé.

Okay, même lui reconnaissait qu’il geignait comme un enfant.

— As-tu essayé de leur en parler ? De dissiper le malentendu ?

— Oui ! Et elles ont quand même refusé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comment ça pourquoi ? Je n’en sais rien.

— Si Ivan, tu sais forcément pourquoi.

Il réfléchit, repassant leurs conversations, celle avec Fiona mais aussi Rosalya et Béatrice…

— Elles… elles ont cru que je leur mentais. Que je voulais les utiliser comme écran pour faire disparaître les rumeurs sur By et moi.

— Et pourquoi ont-elles cru ça ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Tante Cordelia se contenta de ne rien dire.

— Parce que je voulais que leur présence fasse taire les rumeurs sur By et moi.

— Etais-tu vraiment intéressé par ses filles ?

Il réfléchit, elles étaient soit plus jeunes que lui, soit effrayamment intelligentes soit incroyablement stupides…

— Non.

— Alors il n’y a pas de problème.

— Si ! Comment vais-je faire pour sortir avec des femmes si elles pensent toutes qu’elles ne sont qu’une couverture pour mes vrais penchants ?

— Il faudra leur parler Ivan, les convaincre de ce que tu annonces et si tu es sincère et elles aussi vous réussirez.

Le silence se prolongea un moment.

— Tante Cordelia, avez-vous passé le trou de ver juste pour m’appeler ?

— Bien sûr Ivan. Et si tu as encore besoin de parler, tu as juste à envoyer un mot.

***

— Ekaterin, tu arrives juste à temps.

Olivia se leva quand elle arriva, venant lui faire la bise.

— Martya vient juste de se brancher, nous sommes toutes là.

— Mesdames, c’est donc le moment où je prends congé, déclara Dono en se levant.

— Vraiment ? demanda Kareen.

— J’ai rendez-vous avec mon cousin dans un café, sûrement pour parler de choses hautement viriles et d’une importance vitale pour l’Imperium.

— Tu aurais dû l’inviter, déclara Martya depuis l’écran holographique avant de prendre sa tasse de thé.

— Première règle, chère belle-sœur, il est interdit de parler scandale et rumeurs devant la victime ou l’instigateur.

— Promets-moi de rapporter tous les détails, dit Olivia en prenant la main de son époux.

— Me croyez-vous donc si mauvais à ce jeu que j’en ai oublié jusqu’aux stratégies les plus simples madame mon épouse ? Je n’échangerai mes informations qu’à un prix…

Olivia rit d’un rire délicieux de femme mariée et heureuse et après un baiser Dono s’esquiva.

Ekaterin accepta une tasse et se servit, la dernière domestique quitta la pièce et Kareen commença.

— A quoi doit-on cette réunion cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle

— Je me disais que nous pourrions continuer sur le sujet, répondit la maîtresse de maison.

— Qu’y a-t-il à dire ? commenta Delia. Ivan nie catégoriquement, By se contente de sourire et de lâcher double-sens sur double-sens et il n’y a plus eu de photos depuis celles de l’Ambassade, sûrement parce qu’Ivan n’ose plus sortir de chez lui.

— Je ne pensais pas spécialement à Ivan et By, même si je suis pour que nous les enfermions ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’ils accordent leurs violons… avec doigté.

Kareen pouffa et Ekaterin l’imita tandis que Delia et Martya levaient les yeux au ciel.

— Mais, reprit la comtesse Vorrutyer, je voulais que nous parlions des conséquences de l’affaire.

Elle commença à étaler les journaux, activa un autre écran sur lequel apparut une liste d’émissions de holovid.

Les gros titres se répondaient tous : « Vor et gay ? », « Les inVortis sont-ils parmi nous ? », « Concilier l’idéal Vor et l’homosexualité ? », « De la noblesse des tantes »… 

— Eh bien, j’avais remarqué qu’il y en avait quelques uns mais je ne pensais pas que c’était autant… s’étonna Delia.

— C’est vrai qu’il y a eu beaucoup d’émissions sur le sujet, ajouta Martya.

— En tous cas ça remet beaucoup en question le statut même de la noblesse, dit Ekaterin en lisant en diagonale un des articles.

— Oh, une émission avec le Major Lefebvre ! s’exclama Kareen.

— Cet homme est tellement beau ! soupira Martya.

— Je me demande où Gregor l’a trouvé ? se demanda Olivia.

— Je ne sais pas, mais Duv m’a dit que son passé avait été fouillé de fond en comble, comme celui de toute sa famille, le pauvre homme a même dû passer des tests psychologiques pour savoir comment il réagirait sous pression, informa Delia.

— En tous cas il lui a fallu bien du courage pour se déclarer comme ça en public, commenta Ekaterin.

— Oui, enfin maintenant quoi qu’il arrive il est remarqué, et vu qu’il est bon officier, intègre, et personne publique et que Gregor veut montrer l’exemple il montera vite les échelons, lui répondit Olivia.

— Oui enfin sa vie ne doit pas être facile, avoir révélé ouvertement son homosexualité c’est devoir s’attendre à ce que chaque conflit tourne à l’insulte, fit remarquer Ekaterin.

—La discrimination est un délit et vu l’importance de garder une figure de proue intouchable, je pense qu’il doit être entouré de plus d’agents de SécImp qu’un dignitaire étranger, je plains le pauvre imbécile qui osera le traiter de tante ou faire une blague dans son dos, il risque de rejoindre Zamori au Camp Permafrost…

Delia prit une gorgée de thé.

— En tous cas, intervint Kareen en soulevant l’un des journaux, les vieilles perruques s’en donnent à cœur joie.

Elle leur montra une photo du comte Vorkalloner entourée de quelques citations choisies. « Si au moins ils ne jetaient pas leurs déviances galactiques à la figure des honnêtes gens. » « Bafouer la loi naturelle conduit les empires à leur perte. » « On ne cesse de critiquer le Temps de l’Isolation, mais à cette époque là au moins on savait se conduire avec rectitude et honneur. »

— A quoi pouvait-on s’attendre d’autre ? Je me demande quelle tête à fait le vieux comte Vorpatril ? Et s’il a remarqué que les premières photos avaient été prises dans ses jardins ? dit avec amusement Martya.

—Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que l’histoire prenne une telle ampleur cependant, commenta Delia.

— Je trouve ça très bien que tout ceci tourne politique, après les déclarations du Major Lefebvre tout était retombé comme un soufflé et on aurait pu croire que Barrayar était la planète la plus égalitaire et non-discriminante du monde. Au moins la boue est maintenant visible par tous, conclut Olivia.

***

La réception battait son plein dans la Demeure Vorpinsky et By était en train de jouer les idiots un peu trop alcoolisés en esquivant les insultes qui commençaient heureusement à se faire plus rares à présent. Il avait même croisé très rapidement Ivan hier chez les Vortalas.

Bref c’était une soirée de travail tout ce qu’il y avait de plus ordinaire et il devait bien avouer qu’il s’ennuyait un peu, au moins les rumeurs sur Ivan et lui lui avaient permis de placer plusieurs bons mots, d’insulter quelques comtes et leurs pères et de jeter le doute sur Henri Vortrifrani qui avait eu l’audace de rire dans son dos alors qu’il cachait de bien plus gros éléphants dans son placard.

Etrangement il n’avait pas exactement souhaité ce type de divertissement. Être convoqué dans un des petits parloirs de la Demeure et se retrouver face à Lady Alys Vorpatril ne faisait pas exactement partie de ses plans.

Il avait soigneusement veillé à remettre ses rapports et autres trouvailles par d’autres voies, après tout c’était à ça que servaient les consoles de comm sécurisées…

— Lady Alys, mes hommages.

— Arrêtez vos simagrées Vorrutyer. 

Il se contenta de sourire. La plupart du temps Lady Alys était amusée par ses commentaires, comme toute femme de la haute noblesse elle appréciait à leur juste valeur les ragots et les bon mots. Mais pas ce soir semblait-il.

— Venez vous asseoir, By.

Il obéit promptement, prenant place sur le délicat canapé tandis que Lady Alys prenait la place d’honneur dans un fauteuil aux allures de trône.

— Tout d’abord, la prochaine fois que vous penserez à couvrir les bévues d’un de vos collègues vous serez prié de faire remonter votre stratégie à votre hiérarchie avant d’entreprendre des démarches. Est-ce entendu ?

— Bien sûr, Lady Alys. Cependant je daigne vous faire remarquer que le temps était crucial alors car l’article sur Charlotte et Voristos son contact partait pour l’impression. Il était évident que je vous aurai contacté si je n’avais dû agir avec une telle précipitation…

L’expression de la grande dame se fit plus sévère encore.

— Et je vous prie de me croire lorsque j’annonce n’être aucunement responsable pour les secondes photos.

Après tout, non seulement la caméra n’était pas à lui, mais de plus les clichés avaient été remis totalement anonymement sur le bureau d’un journaliste…

— Permettez que je doute de votre parole, Vorrutyer.

— Vous me blessez milady.

— Ce n’est pas pour votre trop grande propension à l’amusement que je vous ai fait venir, Byerly.

Et comme ça elle balayait la sexualité de son fils d’un revers de la main. Parce qu’elle était sûre de son orientation ou parce qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire ? Après tout elle était amie avec la comtesse Vorkosigan et tout le monde savait qu’on pouvait arracher un Betan à Beta mais qu’on ne pouvait arracher Beta à un Betan, et encore moins à Lady Cordelia Vorkosigan. Converser avec elle, pour les rares occasions qu’il avait eues, avait été… exhilarant.

— Je vous écoute.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi votre petit scandale à commencer à soulever une tempête de sable.

— Il est en effet bizarre que tout ceci ne se soit pas encore étouffé, mais ne pensez-vous pas que c’est simplement Barrayar qui réclame ses droits ?

— Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Vorrutyer, vous et moi savons très bien quels types de moyens et de manigances doivent être mis en jeu pour que l’opinion publique se penche sur une nouvelle question politique. Quelqu’un est forcément derrière tout ça. Trouvez-moi qui et pourquoi.

Il se leva.

— Je vis pour servir, milady, déclara-t-il la main sur le cœur et avec un léger mouvement de tête.

— Ne partez pas si vite.

Elle se leva à son tour et prit un volume posé sur la petite table à ses côtés.

—Examinez-moi ça et dites-moi ce que votre instinct et votre expérience en pensent.

Il jeta un regard étonné sur le livre à la couverture kitch et eut un petit sourire.

***

Ivan avait fini de se cacher. Ça faisait déjà trois mois et quelques et la rumeur était morte et enterrée, il n’y avait plus d’allusion peu subtile sur sa sexualité et il pouvait respirer et arriver avec une jolie fille au bras.

Honorine Poulain, héritière des entreprises Poulain et fils et qui avait été quelque peu chevaline dans son visage avant son petit séjour sur Beta Colonie, était très occupée à parler avec ses insipides amies et Ivan était tellement ennuyé qu’il en souhaitait presque que By apparaisse pour critiquer tous les membres de l’assemblée. Heureusement pour sa réputation et la partie de lui qui n’était pas suicidaire, By avait préféré la réception des Vorsmythe à celle des Orlokoff et Ivan se demandait s’il n’avait pas raison. 

De toute façon By avait pris la très bonne habitude de l’éviter ces temps-ci. Et il ne le regrettait absolument pas !

Bref il était légèrement distrait ce qui expliquait qu’il ne se rende pas compte de l’approche avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

— Lord Vorpatril.

Oups… 

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui mais les dindes étaient toujours occupées à glousser et les autres invités se fichaient éperdument de son problème.

Il se tourna et sourit.

— Major Lefebvre, comment allez-vous.

Il ne connaissait pas le Major Lefebvre, il était de l’Armée de Terre, la seule fois où il l’avait rencontré c’était à l’occasion de sa promotion très publique au château impériale après l’annonce de Gregor sur la politique antidiscriminatoire dans l’armée. Bref il lui avait dit deux mots et s’était esquivé.

Sauf que depuis son arrivée à la réception, Lefebvre essayait de lui parler. Et bien il avait réussi.

— Très bien merci, j’espère que vous et les vôtres aussi.

Bon et bien voilà qui mettait un point final à ce sujet, peut-être qu’il réussirait à lui faire parler du temps…

— Je voulais votre opinion, lord Ivan.

Et une option qui volait par la fenêtre.

— Il est bien connu que je n’ai pas d’opinion, Major, ma mère, mon pire détracteur et mon plus grand supporter seront d’accord là-dessus, d’ailleurs je crois qu’il s’agit de la même personne.

Le militaire sembla ne pas même l’entendre.  
— Pensez-vous que nous devons réclamer l’égalité du mariage ?

— Hein ?

Il avait dû mal comprendre.

— Pensez-vous que nous devrions exiger d’inscrire le droit pour tous de se marier ?

Quelle question totalement stupide.

— Si quelqu’un est assez imbécilement téméraire pour se marier, je pense qu’il devrait totalement avoir le droit de faire cette erreur et de vivre pour la regretter !

Le sourire du Major était étonné mais content, il espérait juste que maintenant il allait le laisser tranquille avant que quelqu’un ne se rende compte qu’ils discutaient ensemble et que les rumeurs ne se remettent à circuler sur son compte.

— Ce n’était pas vraiment un point sur lequel je vous voyais prendre une position aussi tranchée.

— Oh, j’ai une position très tranchée sur le mariage : l’éviter à tout prix, mais tout le monde à le droit d’accrocher une bombe à retardement sur sa poitrine s’il lui en vient l’envie.

— En ce cas je suis content de savoir que nous pouvons compter sur votre soutien, Lord Vorpatril, déclara Lefebvre en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra tout en se disant qu’il avait forcément fait une bêtise.

Son cerveau attendit que Lefebvre soit parti pour l’informer de l’énormité qu’il venait de dire et de quel type de mariage le major parlait.

***

Il était une heure indue du matin, et Ivan était fatigué parce qu’il avait passé la nuit à craindre les conséquences horribles et malheureuses de ces quelques mots et de cette poignée de main. Il avait finalement fini par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et étouffant.

La sonnette n’arrêtait pas. Un moment il s’était demandé s’il ne devrait pas juste s’écraser sous un oreiller et oublier. Mais le bruit ne cessait pas, jamais. Il finit donc par s’extirper de son lit et traîner jusqu’à la porte. Il allait assassiner Lord Auditeur mon Cousin. Et il ne serait même pas désolé quand il devrait aller présenter ses condoléances à Ekaterin.

Il appuya d’un doigt rageur et assassin sur le bouton de la porte. Qui s’ouvrit pour révéler un cauchemar. Le temps qu’Ivan se pince pour tenter de se réveiller By était déjà entré dans son appartement.

— Bonjour Ivan, tu n’as pas encore fait de café ?

S’il n’était pas aussi fatigué il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là Byerly ?

— Il faut qu’on parle.

Il y avait quelque chose qu’il oubliait.

— Où mets-tu le café ? demanda By passé sans autre préavis dans sa cuisine pour commencer à y fouiller.

— Quelque part.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu’il oubliait.

— Ah !

Ça lui était revenu !

—Est-ce que quelqu’un t’as vu entrer dans l’immeuble ? Pire, sonner à ma porte ?

By se contenta de hausser un sourcil en se tournant, le café à la main.

— Peur pour ta réputation de Don Juan, Ivan ? Ne puis-je donc pas rendre visite à un autre Vor de mes amis ?

— Pitié By, tu n’as pas d’amis.

Il mit la main à son cœur.

— Ivan, être insensible, je pensais pourtant que nous étions amis à présent.

— By tu es obligé de me prendre par surprise pour que je te laisse entrer.

— C’est juste parce que tu n’es pas un garçon facile, je ne crois pas toutes ces vilaines rumeurs, moi.

Où est-ce qu’il en était ?

— Quelqu’un t’a-t-il vu entrer ?

— Pitié Ivan, il est quelque chose comme dix heures du matin un samedi et si tu vivais avec tes autres camarades officiers dans un de ces tristes bâtiments près de chez Vormuir, je n’aurais rencontré strictement personne à cette heure indue à laquelle un honnête soldat ne devrait pas être levé… Mais puisque tu as décidé d’habiter dans un immeuble rempli de familles et de vieilles dames qui promènent leur chien et d’une femme très très curieuse qui habite juste en face de chez toi… Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, je doute que l’un d’entre eux ait pensé à prendre des photos ou connaisse le numéro d’un journaliste. Ta réputation globale est donc immaculée, celle dans ton immeuble par contre… Ah !

La cafetière s’était mise en marche et commençait à diffuser un délicieux parfum.

— By, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

— Je te dirais bien d’aller te recoucher mais il faut que nous parlions.

Il fouilla dans le frigo pour y prendre du lait et ouvrit tous ses placards jusqu’à trouver le sucre. Et sortir des gâteaux parce que Byerly était le genre de parasites qui faisait comme chez lui.

Ivan se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

— Pas de sucre, pas de lait.

By repoussa une des épaisses mèches d’ébène de son front et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Typique !

Il s’appliqua à verser le café, touiller la mixture qu’il jetait dans le sien et mettre des gâteaux sur les soucoupes avant d’apporter le tout. Il y avait toujours une extrême grâce et une délicatesse dans les gestes de Byerly, dans sa façon de marcher, dans son port de tête. Il était sûr que plus d’une femme Vor aurait tué pour avoir sa grâce et sa complexion, et sûrement aussi ses cheveux. Quel dommage que tout ça soit gâché sur By. Ou peut-être que ça ne l’était pas, après tout, il devait bien y avoir des gens qui appréciaient ce genre de choses. Peut-être le Major Lefebvre… Non, ce semblait être un homme trop carré, trop… militaire pour apprécier quelqu’un comme By qui cherchait toujours à pousser, encore et toujours juste pour obtenir une réaction…

— Te voilà bien pensif, mon cher Ivan, à moins que tu ne te sois endormi les yeux ouverts.

Ses chaises étaient toutes semblables, droites, absolument pas flexibles et légèrement inconfortables. Et pourtant By y était affalé avec art et d’un seul coup tout semblait plus mou et plus confortable.

— J’imaginais comment me débarrasser de toi.

— Si nous n’avions pas d’importants sujets à traiter j’aurais été ravi de t’entendre échafauder des plans voués à l’échec mais je suis là pour le travail et un petit problème qui nous concerne tous deux, enfin entre autre.

Bien sûr, comme si les ennuis d’il y avait trois mois n’étaient pas suffisant voilà que By venait le traîner dans de nouveaux problèmes.

— Je refuse. Je n’ai rien fait et je refuse de t’aider à quoi que ce soit.

— Crois-moi, Ivan tu ne refuseras pas longtemps de m’aider.

— Oh que si !

Il était tout à fait déterminé à ignorer By et ses requêtes. D’ailleurs il était têtu et il serait têtu là-dessus, il ne l’aiderait en rien.

Un bruit lourd et le tremblement de sa tasse le fit sursauter. Un énorme pavé venait d’atterrir, lâché par By sur la table.

— Il n’est pas vraiment vendu sous le manteau mais en librairie il n’est trouvable qu’en demandant aux vendeuses et il n’y a eu aucune publicité mais tu ne devinerais pas non seulement le nombre de copies qui circulent mais aussi le nombre d’épouses des plus rances de tous les conservateurs qui l’ont lu.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est : de la pornographie ?

Zut, il avait posé une question. La curiosité tue l’âne, Ivan ! Si tu t’approches trop tu vas tomber droit dans ses filets !

— Pas vraiment même si le livre n’est pas destiné aux enfants, d’un autre côté un pavé pareil est assez rébarbatif pour des enfants normaux.

Ivan garda ses lèvres closes. By reprit une gorgée de son café, grignota un morceau de son gâteau. Ivan continua à se taire. Et à ne pas regarder le livre.

By se leva et épousseta son pantalon, venant vers lui et poussant le livre sur la table jusqu’à le placer devant lui et prendre place derrière sa chaise.

Il ne put pas échapper à la couverture : les couleurs criardes de l’uniforme, celles pires encore de la tenue du civil, la pose totalement incongrue avec en plus le vent et le torse étrangement brillant et la silhouette de la Résidence Impériale derrière.

Le titre dans une police imitant une calligraphie fleurie s’imprimait en relief tout comme le nom de l’auteur et de la série : « Pour une danse de trop, Eloïse Vorbujold Master, Série : Le prince et l’espion. » 

Il ne savait pas s’il devait demander ce que c’était ou continuer à se taire et à ignorer By…

Mais l’espion qui ne l’aimait pas et était dans son dos se pencha au-dessus de lui pour retourner le livre et lui donner accès à la couverture et la douceur légère et soyeuse de ses vêtements caressa sa peau nue parce qu’il avait oublié de passer quelque chose et qu’il était juste en caleçon et là soudain il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise avec By si proche et son corps chaud et son parfum qui devait coûter affreusement cher et qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

— Le Prince Vassili est de retour, commença By en lisant et sa voix était près de son oreille et il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle était basse et agréable, mélodique.

« Revenu sur Barrayar après avoir une fois de plus sauvé l’Impérium de ses nombreux ennemis de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur, le plus intrépide de tous les Vors se retrouve mandaté par l’Empereur son cousin pour enquêter sur une dispute de succession. 

Mais cette enquête va le remettre sur le chemin d’un vieil ennemi et pire encore, de Ty Vorrimbaud, l’espion qui lui a à de nombreuses reprises sauvé la vie et à qui il a dû tant de fois mentir pour préserver des secrets qui n’étaient pas siens. L’espion à qui il a donné son cœur sans jamais le lui dire.

Jetés dans le terrible jeu des intrigues politiques, pris tous deux dans une nouvelle course contre la montre alors que le mariage de l’Empereur approche, Vassili et Ty réussiront-ils enfin à être honnêtes l’un envers l’autre ? »

La voix éloquente de By donnait au livre dont la couverture promettait mille horreurs un certain attrait et un tout autre cachet. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ceci pouvait les concerner.

Il failli le dire mais opta pour se taire.

— Ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de littérature que j’apprécie mais passons, il en faut pour tous les goûts.

By se pencha à nouveau sur lui, le parfum citronné mais en même temps légèrement poivré se mélangeant au musc naturel de sa peau, ses vêtements le frôlèrent une nouvelle fois et il frissonna. Sans doute avait-il froid. Il devrait se lever et se couvrir…

By se remit à lire après avoir ouvert à une page marquée par un papier de couleur criarde elle aussi.

« Vassili n’était prince que de nom et heureusement à présent que l’Empereur Georg se mariait il resterait toute sa vie loin de la terrible responsabilité avec laquelle son cousin vivait jour après jour. Bien sûr il servait lui aussi l’Imperium, tout comme son autre cousin, Mikhaïl, le fils nain de l’Ancien Régent, mais il n’avait jamais voulu du trône. »

— Hein ?

By continua sa lecture.

« Il n’avait pas de titre, il ne serait jamais comte mais il était beau, riche et noble et même si peu savaient quels services il avait rendu à l’Imperium, les femmes se jetaient à ses pieds et sa réputation d’homme à femme n’était plus à faire. 

Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regretter ces années passées en tant que chef d’une troupe de mercenaire, agissant pour les meilleurs intérêts de l’Empereur et de Barrayar là où le Service ne pouvait le faire pour de simples raisons de diplomatie. Là il avait eu la liberté, les galaxies devant lui… Et il n’en avait ramené qu’un cœur brisé. »

— Mais c’est M…

Il réussit à se taire au dernier moment, regardant By d’un air circonspect, forcé de se démonter le cou pour le voir. By était sûrement à nouveau IS-9 mais l’identité secrète de Miles était un secret qui avait été bien gardé et surtout qui ne concernait pas un civil engagé par SécImp pour surveiller les agissements et les complots de la haute noblesse.

— Oui, je sais que là ce sont les aventures de l’amiral Naismith qui ont inspiré l’auteur. Les tomes précédents donnaient de passionnants développements aux différentes aventures de l’actuel Lord Auditeur. Pas de clone cependant, je crains que l’auteur ne veuille pas créer de rival potentiel pour la romance qu’elle construit.

— Elle ?

— Nous y viendrons. Mais d’abord.

Il tourna de nouveau des pages avant de reprendre la lecture, tellement appuyé sur lui qu’il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu

« Ty se pencha vers lui, et baissa la voix pour prendre un ton bien plus confidentiel. Vassili lutta contre les souvenirs qu’évoquaient le parfum délicat de son after-shave, la chaleur de son corps ou le timbre de cette voix qu’il avait entendu s’élever avec douceur et satisfaction dans son lit. Par les couilles de Lord Midnight ils étaient en plein milieu d’un bar rempli d’officiers ! Sur Barrayar.

Mais Ty ne continua pas à marquer le trait ou à critiquer Vorloff. Au lieu de ça il murmura, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de l’émoi qu’il créait : « Tu sais, je pense que ma cousine Lady Antonia serait très heureuse d’avoir ton soutien dans le procès à venir. Tu pourrais vraiment faire la différence. Tu as l’oreille du Lord Auditeur, de madame ta mère, de l’Empereur lui-même. Des gens importants… Rencontre Antonia au spatioport. »

— Et le prince Vassili découvre au spatioport qu’Antonia est Antonio ?

By se redressa et s’éloigna pour venir s’appuyer face à lui contre la table et Ivan n’en fut pas le moins du monde déçu.

— Tu as tout compris.

— Qui est l’auteur ?

— D’après les détails, nos experts assurent qu’elle est de Barrayar, noble sans aucun doute, elle explique la moindre des coutumes quelle fait apparaître et c’est de toute évidence l’une des raisons du succès de l’œuvre au niveau galactique.

— C’est publié ailleurs ?

— La maison d’édition qui reçoit les manuscrits est betane. Il a été impossible d’obtenir la moindre information sur l’auteur. Des demandes officielles sont malgré tout toujours en cours, mais il est difficile d’avancer quand on souhaite maintenir cachée la raison pour laquelle Barrayar s’intéresse à une bluette galactique.

— Comment a-t-elle fait pour mettre la main sur des secrets pareils, c’est du matériel classifié par SécImp même !

— Le plus étrange c’est que ce ne sont que des dossiers classés depuis des années et tous centrés autour de ton épuisant cousin, mais réarrangés pour que le héros puisse porter plus ou moins ton physique.

— Mais ça révèle que tu es un espion.

— C’est en effet l’un des problèmes. Jusque là j’ai réussi à faire étouffer tous les articles créant un parallèle entre les personnages de cette saga et nous, et je compte sur l’imbécillité des Vors refusant de penser qu’ils aient pu être dupés si facilement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise éternellement, surtout qu’elle a promis une suite.

— Et qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir là-dedans ?

Il regretta immédiatement la question et au vu des dents blanches et brillantes de By, doublement.

— Toi, mon cher Ivan tu vas m’aider à chercher qui est responsable de ces livres.

— Je n’ai aucune compétence de ce…

— Oh que si, nos experts disent qu’elle est cultivée, elle a fait des études galactiques, sa position sur les rapports humains, ses descriptions des habitants galactiques, des spatioports, ne peuvent pas naître uniquement d’une imagination nourrie sur Barrayar. Elle est Vor et elle connaît toutes les règles d’étiquette, soit elle est de grande famille et en ce cas ce sera facile et rapide de savoir qui, car peu de Vors laissent encore leur fille faire des études, encore moins galactiques, soit elle est de petite noblesse, sûrement désargentée et elle travaille pour une grande dame, ce qui explique sa connaissance de règles que nos experts ont dû aller chercher dans des manuels remontants au Temps de l’Isolation. Ils pensent d’ailleurs qu’elle a fait des études de Littérature Comparée ou quelque chose du genre, bref, elle doit sûrement avoir un joli diplôme qui ne lui servira jamais à rien et ne la nourrira pas, ce qui explique le roman, avec lequel elle a déjà amassé une petite fortune.

Ivan hocha la tête, ils avaient sorti tout ça d’un bouquin. Qui n’était même pas un peu autobiographique puisqu’il parlait deux hommes qui baisaient, non parce qu’il avait un peu tourné les pages et il y avait des mots qu’il avait reconnu avant de refermer précipitamment l’ouvrage.

— Mais on est sûrs que c’est une femme ? Je veux dire c’est l’histoire de deux hommes…

By leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos pour se resservir du café. 

Il n’arrivait pas à déterminer si les hanches de By chaloupaient ou si c’était juste un mouvement normal en marchant et pourquoi est-ce qu’il reluquait le cul de Vorrutyer ? Surtout de ce Vorrutyer ! Heureusement qu’il y avait Olivia parce qu’il pouvait à nouveau penser avec calme qu’il reluquait un cul Vorrutyer, mais pas celui de By !

— Ce genre d’histoire est statistiquement écrit par bien plus de femmes que d’hommes et sur Barrayar il est impossible qu’il soit écrit par un homme, ou alors je crois que nous l’aurions déjà trouvé.

— Parce qu’il serait plus flamboyant que toi ?

— Parce qu’il aurait déjà pris des mesures pour réparer les injustices qui sont dénoncées à longueur de livres. Les hommes sur Barrayar sont élevés pour faire, les femmes pour laisser faire et c’est un conditionnement difficile à rejeter.

Il but une gorgée de son café.

— J’essaierai de faire une présélection de nos suspectes, mais ce sera à toi de les approcher et d’établir un profil pour chacune d’elle.

— J’ai déjà un travail, s’il y a une fuite à SécImp je n’en suis pas responsable.

— Ivan, s’il le faut j’irai obtenir un ordre de la main de l’Empereur lui-même, je suis sûr de pouvoir le convaincre que tu es exactement l’homme qu’il faut pour cette mission, après tout, elle doit être stupidement énamourée de toi pour t’avoir pris comme modèle de son héros. Il est plus que possible d’ailleurs que tu l’aies déjà rencontrée.

— Au moins une chose est sûre ce n’est pas une de mes ex.

By eut un air surpris.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle ne m’aurait pas peint sous un jour aussi flatteur.

Soit elles partaient furieuses qu’il ne s’engage pas, soit elles le laissaient gentiment tomber quand elle se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment le fringant capitaine qu’elles espéraient.

By eut un sourire, étrangement sincère.

— Félicitation, Ivan, très bien vu, et grâce à toi nous venons d’éliminer environ 50% de la population féminine de Vorbarr Sultana.

Il avait clairement l’impression que ce compliment n’en était pas vraiment un.

***

Olivia releva la tête de son article en entendant le « oh » surpris de son mari.

— Quelque chose d’intéressant ?

Dono se contenta de lui tendre la tablette et de la laisser lire.

« Scandale et émoi dans le District Vorquellec. Que fais le comte ? »

— Eh bien voilà qui promet !

« C’est à Breizhgrad, capitale du District qu’a eu lieu hier une cérémonie qui a soulevé les passions et les réactions. 

Alors qu’il y a deux semaines nous vous faisions part du mariage de Eugene Rogers, barrayaran né dans le District et citoyen de l’Imperium à Julia Walcoxx, betan et hermaphrodite vivant depuis plus de deux ans sur le sol de Notre Mère Patrie. Voilà que le même officier d’état civil : Ilitch Sergoviev a encore frappé.

Hier en effet ont été unis Lavrenty Kaminiski et Charles Pajari, tous deux résidents du Districts, tous deux Barrayarans, tous deux mâles.

Les cris et les vivats n’ont pas manqué au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait et… »

Olivia arrêta là sa lecture.

Dono la regardait avec un grand sourire.

— Voilà en tous cas qui obligera les comtes, l’opinion publique et même l’Empereur à régler la question. 

— Tu es sûr que les Progressistes le seront assez pour accepter ce genre d’attaque à leur conception de la virilité ?

— Je suis à peu près sûr de pouvoir persuader Miles Vorkosigan de se ranger de mon côté, après tout, comment pourrait-il refuser à son cousin une chance de pouvoir lui aussi convoler en justes noces.

Olivia rit.

— Ivan va être vert en apprenant la nouvelle.

— Surtout quand quelqu’un lui fera remarquer que tout est de sa faute.

— Pauvre Ivan, obligé de prendre ses responsabilités…

— En ma qualité de comte je pourrai exiger d’Ivan qu’il fasse un honnête homme de mon cousin ou qu’il paye le prix de la mariée.

— Pour ça mon amour il faudrait encore que tu trouves deux témoins dignes de foi pour attester de la vertu de ton cousin. Je crains qu’Ivan ne s’en sorte sans te payer de dot pour avoir abusé de la naïveté de By.

— Tant que Vorkosigan ne vient pas me demander de forcer By à faire entrer Ivan dans la famille je pense que tout ira bien.

— Oh, Ivan est adorable.

— Oui, je m’en souviens et il se ferait dévorer par By en quelques mois.

— Je ne sais pas, il a survécu à plus de trente ans de Miles.

— Oui, en se laissant marcher dessus.

— Mais il n’était pas en couple avec Miles, ça a toujours été une relation inégale, Ivan s’en est toujours voulu d’avoir ce physique et de montrer à Miles tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas être. C’est pour ça qu’il le laisse si facilement avoir le dernier mot. Il n’a aucune raison de se sentir coupable par rapport à By.

— Sauf s’il lui a volé sa vertu.

— Bien sûr.

***

« Les mains étaient chaudes et puissantes alors qu’elles parcouraient les muscles de son torse. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller et ne put retenir un gémissement. Tant d’heures, tant de jours, tant de nuits passées à rêver du retour de ces mains sur son corps.

Lorsque l’une vint caresser son visage il laissa le pouce s’introduire entre ses lèvres, le mordillant, le caressant de sa langue, le suçant. Il vit les yeux bruns s’embraser comme la braise avivée par un souffle de vent. Le pouce glissa lentement sur sa chair, dans le creux de son cou, laissant un sillage frais. Il lécha ses lèvres et regarda les yeux qui le contemplaient.

Ses mains étaient attachées aux montants du lit immense et qui avait été sûrement crée pour la débauche plus que pour le repos. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les passer dans les boucles que la passion avait rendu folles. Mais il dut se contenter de faire rouler ses hanches contre celles de son amant assis sur lui. Il réprima un gémissement mais Ty ne le put et il voyait la preuve de son désir sous le pantalon indécemment ajusté qu’il avait porté au bal des Vorfanfreluche.

— Mets fin à ce jeu, Ty. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras.

— Faudra-t-il que je te bâillonne, prince Vassili ? Car je le ferai, n’en aie aucun doute.

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés de Ty passèrent sur ses épaules comme de brûlantes caresses et il frissonna. Bien sûr il pourrait forcer sur les liens et sûrement se libérer. Mais Ty était en colère, il n’avait plus confiance en lui, il avait besoin de réaffirmer qu’il n’était pas qu’un pion, qu’il était son égal.

Alors il le laissa faire et sentit les doigts glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon, si près de son membre viril gonflé de désir. Il le regarda lécher ses lèvres roses. Il aurait juré qu’il l’avait fait exprès, qu’il souhaitait qu’il se rappelle des nombreuses fois où sa bouche s’était posée sur lui, où il l’avait accueilli à genoux comme on adore un dieu, où il l’avait laissé se répandre dans sa gorge sans en perdre une… »

La sonnette retentit et le fit sursauter, une main sur la tablette, l’autre étrangement proche de son entrejambe. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était la peur ou la honte qui l’avaient fait avoir cette réaction honteuse chez un soldat de son grade.

Il se releva, il sentait ses joues lui cuire un peu et il était légèrement mal à l’aise dans son pantalon.

Il alla ouvrir la porte. Peut-être était-ce By pour lui dire où il en était de la liste de suspects potentiels.

— Ivan il y a des journalistes à l’entrée de ton immeuble. Etant donné le nombre d’officiers et leur famille qui vivent ici ils ne peuvent y pénétrer mais je crois qu’ils ont l’intention d’attendre que tu ne sortes.

Miles entra sans attendre, ses mots précédant son corps mais de très peu.

— Des journalistes ?

— Ma voiture est au parking souterrain et mes hommes d’arme se sont chargés d’éloigner les curieux, donc si tu veux partir avec moi tu pourras les éviter.

— Partir ? Où ?

— Je pense que tu voudras partir, dit-il en lui tendant un magazine.

Les photos cette fois-ci montraient By penché au-dessus d’Ivan torse nu, ses bras amoureusement portés autour de lui alors que tous deux lisaient paisiblement un livre. Elles les montraient aussi converser agréablement au petit-déjeuner, By habillé sa tasse de café à la main et Ivan toujours à moitié nu. Aucun doute possible sur leur identité. Aucun doute non plus sur le lieu, c’était son appartement !

Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder autour de lui, la caméra devait se trouver là et…

Et By était le seul à être entré chez lui.

Il se doutait que les photos étaient le fait de By. Il imaginait mal un journaliste perdre des heures de sa vie à la recherche de quelque chose qui n’existait pas, alors que c’était tout à fait dans les cordes de l’espion de manipuler la réalité pour lui donner une apparence toute autre.

— Je vais le tuer ! 

Miles hocha la tête, de toute évidence satisfait par la déclaration mais lui tendit un autre journal.

Cette fois-ci une photo de By assit dans un café à la mode du Caravansérail embellissait une très longue interview dont quelques citations avaient été tirées pour apparaître en encadré : « Le mariage ? Une erreur bien trop commune, ma chère. » « Je ne laisse pas les jugements des autres me définir. » « Ivan ? Voyons, un homme bien né garde les secrets qui lui sont confiés sur, sous et en travers de l’oreiller. »

— Je vais le tuer !

*** 

Miles ne le largua dans l’immeuble de By qu’après en avoir fait fuir les journalistes.

— Ne fais rien que je ne ferais ou regretterais.

Venant de Miles ça équivalait à une totale liberté d’action puisque son cousin ne regrettait presque jamais rien et avait déjà tout fait ou presque.

Il n’avait jamais mis les pieds chez Byerly mais il trouva sans vraiment y penser la bonne porte sur laquelle tambouriner violement. Et tambouriner il fit. Longtemps et avec plus de violence à chaque nouveau moment qui passait. La fureur grandissait en lui. Comment osait-il ? Il lui avait fait confiance. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à By, tout était toujours pour lui un moyen de s’amuser, comme avec Dono et Richars, il était incapable de s’arrêter. Dire qu’il l’avait cru ! Dire qu’il avait lu ces fichus bouquins et…

— Ivan, je n’arrive pas à savoir pour quelle raison aucun de mes scrupuleux voisins n’a encore appelé les forces de l’ordre.

Il se retourna, la voix était venue de derrière lui.

— Oh, quoi que maintenant je comprends pourquoi mes pauvres voisins sont restés loin de ces affaires. Tu as une mine affreuse mon cher.

Il le poussa sans ménagement de l’entrée et posa sa main sur le scanner avant d’entrer son code et de passer la porte.

Il le suivit.

— Mais je t’en prie fais comme chez t…

Le coup de poing le prit sur la mâchoire légèrement en remontant, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase et de se débarrasser de sa veste vert bouteille. By partit sur le côté et manqua de s’écraser sur une console à côté de l’entrée du salon.

Une joie comme il n’en avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps le prit et il avança vers l’autre homme qui se relevait, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. 

Il lança le poing gauche cette fois-ci. Il ne vit même pas By esquiver, soudain tout l’air se vida de ses poumons et il se sentit repousser en arrière, et son estomac essaya de remonter dans ses poumons et il ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus mal, le coup ou la surprise.

Il entendit les pas sur le tapis et fut forcé de relever la tête. By avançait vers lui, essuyant d’un revers de la main et d’une moue dégoûtée le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

— Je dois être chez les Vortala ce soir. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps et des efforts qu’il me faudra pour cacher ça ?

By n’avait pas l’air furieux et ça avivait son envie de violence. Comment osait-il le prendre à la légère, comment osait-il lui rendre ses coups ? Comment osait-il !

Il se releva dans un beuglement, fonçant droit devant lui. By esquiva et il manqua de peu la porte vers une autre pièce mais attrapa un morceau de la manche de la veste qui se déchira dans un bruit très satisfaisant.

— Ivan ! Idiot !

Le ton de By avait monté, c’était au moins ça. Il sourit, se redressant.

— Peur des dommages que je pourrais infliger à ta garde-robe, By ?

Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

— Vraiment, Ivan ?

Il se moquait encore de lui. Il se lança à nouveau mais cette fois-ci feinta, entraînant By à laisser son flanc droit ouvert. Il frappa un premier coup, assez pour lui couper le souffle et l’immobiliser avant de le plaquer à terre.

Il attrapa ses mains et installa ses jambes pour peser de tout son poids sur ses cuisses, l’immobilisant. Tendu et rigide, By devint soudain relaxé et malléable contre lui.

— Et maintenant, Ivan ?

La voix de By était étrangement basse, rauque en fait et la façon dont il tournait légèrement la tête, lui montrant son cou et la veine qui y palpitait lui paraissait…

— Que vas-tu faire ? Maintenant que je suis sans forces ? Maintenant que je suis entre tes mains ? En ton pouvoir ?

Il regarda le visage sur lequel commençait à se voir le bleu, le sang avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres, il avait les yeux à moitié cachés par ses longs cils, baissés…

Ivan se sentit mal à l’aise, la rage remplacée par une envie de vomir. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ?

Soudain il se retrouva le dos au sol, le bras de By coincé très désagréablement contre sa trachée, ses cuisses immobilisées par le poids beaucoup plus conséquent qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé du Vor.

— Ivan, très cher si tout ce que tu voulais était me mettre sur le dos tu n’avais qu’à demander. J’ai un lit tu sais.

Le ton de By était glacial, son sourire était aussi coupant et faux qu’un miroir. Mais lorsque les mots le pénétrèrent soudain toute la situation, ce corps contre le sien prit un tout autre sens.

Il essaya désespérément, désordonnément de se défaire de l’emprise, de ce poids, de cette chaleur sur lui. By ne bougeait pas, la pression toujours plus forte sur sa gorge alors qu’il avait du mal à respirer. Les quelques bouffées qu’il prenait amenaient son odeur de parfum hors de prix, ses mains ne le repoussaient pas tant qu’elles glissaient sur le tissus doux de sa veste à moitié descendue de ses épaules larges et …

By n’était plus là. Il était seul, sur le sol, hors d’haleine. Il regarda le Vorrutyer s’éloigner en lui tournant le dos.

Il se releva lentement, le cœur battant, perdu dans des sensations et sentiments contradictoires. Il suivit By au salon mais il ne savait pas exactement où se mettre et encore moins quoi dire, gêné, mal à l’aise. Il n’arrivait même pas à se sentir à nouveau en colère, pas en voyant By se servir un verre et l’engloutir d’un trait, pas en constatant les ombres noires sous ses yeux, l’état légèrement froissé de ses vêtements qui signifiait que l’espion avait passé la nuit et sans doute une bonne partie de la matinée a travailler.

— Je suis désolé.

By se tourna tellement vite qu’une partie de l’autre verre qu’il venait de se servir gicla sur sa main. Pour la première fois sans doute il voyait une expression véritable, sincère et honnête sur le visage aux traits aristocratiques : la surprise.

— Si tu veux que je parte…

— Non.

Une seconde, deux secondes s’écoulèrent puis By redevint lui-même et un sourire amusé, légèrement malicieux fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Non, surtout pas, Ivan, c’est la première fois que j’entends un Vor s’excuser, je crois que j’ai besoin d’un autre verre et sûrement d’enregistrer ce moment pour la postérité. Crois-tu que tu pourrais répéter ?

— Je vois que tu vas mieux ?

— Oh, Ivan, mon chéri, t’inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? C’est tellement touchant.

Définitivement By était redevenu lui-même. Il pénétra dans la pièce, allant s’asseoir sur une des chaises du salon.

Il regarda By aller remplir deux poches de glaçons et attrapa celle qu’il lui lança avant de venir près de lui un plateau dans les mains.

— Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre rempli sans doute d’un alcool hors de prix et assez fort pour assommer un éléphant.

— Je t’en prie.

Ils étaient étrangement retombés dans les vieilles habitudes de la politesse, By assit face à lui dans le canapé luxueux.

— Il y a des photos de nous dans les journaux. Dans mon appartement.

— Je sais, se contenta de répondre By en sirotant son verre.

— Donc tu avoues ?

— Non. Je n’ai pas pris ces photos, et ce n’est pas moi qui ai planté cet appareil dans ton appartement. 

Il prit le temps de siroter encore un peu du brandy sûrement venu des meilleures plantations d’Escobar avant de reprendre.

— Ce qui en fait donc un problème de sécurité de niveau… oh juste planétaire au vu de certaines connections. Et n’oublions pas la console de comm sécurisée que tu possèdes…

By se renversa dans son fauteuil.

— Bien sûr ça signifie que j’ai dû aller me terrer dans l’arrière-salle d’un salon de beauté jusqu’à l’arrivée d’une dame de notre connaissance et sans même pouvoir avoir un soin pour visage fatigué. Mais bon, voyons la vie du bon côté, les idiots qui ont fait ça passeront de très longues et très mauvaises heures avec SécImp avant de passer de très longues et très mauvaises années dans un des recoins les plus ingrats de Barrayar… ou peut-être Sergyar. 

By avait l’un des sourires cruels les plus méchants qu’il eut vu. D’un certain côté il était heureux qu’il ait choisi d’espionner du côté de l’Imperium plutôt que par exemple pour ses propres fins. Il aurait très bien joué le rôle de génie du mal manipulateur, narcissique et bipolaire. Sans doute dans un décor kitch et avec des esclaves à moitié nus à ses pieds. Et un chat.

— En tous cas mon cher Ivan, ça te laisse coincé ici jusqu’à ce que SécImp ait fait un petit nettoyage. A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles que je fasse appeler un taxi pour t’emmener jusqu’à la Demeure Vorkosigan… ou pourquoi pas chez Lady Alice ? Après tout, il serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser sortir pour aller ailleurs que dans un endroit hautement sécurisé… Quoique, je suppose que Dono et Olivia pourraient t’accueillir. J’espère que les cris d’enfants ne te gênent pas…

— Ou je pourrais passer la nuit à la caserne.

— Bien sûr, si tu aimes les ronflements, les lits comme la pierre, les odeurs de pieds et les murs d’une couleur tellement insupportable qu’elle n’en mérite pas un nom, je t’en prie, fait.

Le Vorrutyer était à nouveau détendu, sa main droite bougeant pour ponctuer gracieusement ses propos comme celle d’une femme l’aurait fait. C’était étrange, le comportement de By, sa façon de bouger son corps, les moues de son visage, la cadence de ses phrases, tout était copié, ressemblait à ce qu’il avait toujours vu les femmes Vor faire. C’était la raison pour laquelle By était un objet de ridicule. Après tout des Vor sans argent, sans travail et sans carrière militaire il y en avait toujours eu, mais aucun n’avait l’audace de se comporter aussi… différemment. Mais lorsque c’était By qui le faisait ces mots, ces gestes ne sonnaient pas comme une copie, ça semblait naturel, et quelque part viril. Ou était-ce parce que maintenant il savait ? Associait-il la virilité au service de l’Imperium ? Si c’était le cas qu’est-ce que ça disait de sa mère ? Et donc forcément de lui puisqu’il avait assez de connaissances de la psychologie pour savoir que tout commençait et finissait là…

Byerly le regardait avec un air amusé.

— Je n’arrive pas à déterminer si j’ai vu un grand vide ou au contraire un flux ininterrompu de pensées passer derrière tes beaux yeux bruns, mon cher Ivan.

— Et l’interview ? Je crois que c’était sur, sous et en travers de l’oreiller.

Les yeux bruns brillèrent, presque ambrés comme le cognac et il regarda la langue de By passer lentement sur ses lèvres.

— Vraiment Ivan, je ne te savais pas aussi aventureux…

Puis il retrouva son sérieux.

— Les rumeurs et propositions d’articles sur Le Prince et l’Espion commencent à s’amonceler et il fallait bien que j’offre quelque chose en contrepartie… Je trouve que c’est assez peu cher payé. Bon bien sûr le fait que ça ait correspondu avec les photos risque de relancer beaucoup de conversations, mais puisque tu y as survécu une fois…

By bâilla.

— Pardon, dit-il d’un ton presque surpris. Je crains qu’il ne commence à se faire tard pour moi.

Il se leva et prit une tablette.

— Voici la liste préliminaire, Lady Alys a déjà fait un premier tri mais il serait bon que tu continues à séparer le bon grain de l’ivraie. Je serais réveillé dans…

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge monumentale et antique qui portait l’écu des Vorrutyer.

— Trois heures à peu près. En attendant, fais comme chez toi.

Et sur ce il partit vers sa chambre, le laissant seul avec le tic-tac régulier. Lui faisait-il confiance pour ne pas fouiller ou est-ce qu’il ne gardait rien de valeur ici tout comme il semblait toujours cacher ce qu’il ressentait et qui il était vraiment ?

***

Exactement trois heures plus tard il commença à entendre du bruit dans le grand appartement vide. Il avait fini de passer et repasser la liste une heure plus tôt et depuis il avait erré de pièce en pièce, un peu coupable, très silencieux, juste un peu intimidé, essayant de comprendre Byerly à travers les objets hétéroclites et contradictoires qui peuplaient l’appartement. 

Le salon aurait très bien pu avoir sa place dans la Demeure Vorrutyer, empli d’antiquités de bon goût et en parfait état. La pièce attenante par contre qui avait d’immenses fenêtres des deux côtés de l’immeuble était étrangement moderne, avec ce qu’il imaginait être des instruments de musique puisque même sans cordes la chose dans le coin ressemblait à une harpe. Ce qui rendait plus incongru et imposant encore l’énorme piano en bois ouvragé qui trônait au centre. La cuisine était résolument moderne sans même ces panneaux de bois qui essayaient de la camoufler et lui donner un aspect plus vieilli. La salle à manger était une antiquité elle aussi et chaque meuble portait le sceau des Vorrutyer. La salle de bain… Bref il ne s’était pas attardé. Il avait regardé les quelques portraits et holos placés dans le salon : Dono et Olivia à leur mariage, Pierre et Aurélia Vorrutyer avec leur oncle By, un homme sec et émacié debout devant un bureau empli de livres, une femme fragile au sourire doux regardant le coucher de soleil.

— Si tu veux voir ma chambre, Ivan c’est maintenant, enfin si tu veux la voir seul j’entends.

Comment est-ce qu’il savait ? Il était revenu sur son siège et à sa position devant la tablette et il avait veillé à tout remettre en place.

Il releva les yeux, irrité. Il n’aurait pas dû.

By sortait de la douche et était en train d’essuyer ses cheveux. Torse nu. Il y avait des gouttes qui accrochaient encore à sa peau. By n’aurait pas dû avoir autant de muscles. Au moins il n’avait pas de poils sur la poitrine. Non, en fait c’était perturbant. Il aurait mieux valu qu’il ait du poil sur le torse. Il avait l’habitude du poil au torse. Il avait l’habitude de voir des hommes se changer. Il était militaire (à un bureau) mais militaire quand même. C’était définitivement l’épilation qui le perturbait. A moins que ce soit naturel. Et comment avait-il eu tous ces muscles ? Il semblait tellement plus… massif.

By tourna la tablette et regarda la liste modifiée.

Il était juste à côté de lui et non seulement il sentait sa peau encore chaude et humide de la douche mais aussi l’odeur enivrante de son savon et de son after-shave et il voyait la peau rose de si près et les lignes fermes de ses épaules et sa mâchoire et la courbe gracieuse de son cou et ses boucles alourdies par l’humidité et brillantes.

Il avait trop chaud. Il était très mal à l’aise et il avait besoin de partir très vite. S’il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c’était que rester plus longtemps à côté de By était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. La pire idée qui soit. Jamais il n’avait été autant en danger que là et il était même prêt à s’enfermer dans un endroit clos avec le bruit de la mer qui montait tant que By n’était pas à côté de lui en train d’essayer de le faire tomber dans le pire des pièges de sa vie.

Okay, il allait reculer sa chaise et s’éloigner et demander asile chez Miles et il ne parlerait plus à By que par console de comm interposée. Oui il allait le faire. Maintenant. Et il allait retenir sa respiration aussi. Parce que l’odeur qui se dégageait de la peau fraîche et nue lui faisait tourner la tête. Oui. Il allait le faire.

— Regina Vortala ? Vraiment ? Avant ou après son opération ?

By le regardait, ce sourire amusé et insupportable aux lèvres, si près. Il déglutit, incapable de répondre, la gorge sèche.

— Avant donc ? Et bien Ivan, je savais que la cavalerie était dans le sang mais quand même pas à ce point…

By retourna à la liste et il put retrouver son souffle.

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. By flirtait avec tout ce qui se présentait et avait assez de cerveau pour le comprendre, il le savait, il en avait été témoin à maintes reprises. By était intelligent. Il savait lire les signes, tout comme Ivan, il avait joué le jeu de la séduction assez longtemps. Et tout à l’heure… Tout à l’heure By avait juste à l’embrasser et il serait tombé dans son lit, aussi simple que ça.

Alors pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait ?

En fait il n’avait aucune idée de s’il lui plaisait.

La révélation fut comme un choc. Non seulement il avait jusqu’à présent toujours plu, mais en plus il n’avait aucune idée de ce que By cherchait. Il savait ce que recherchaient les femmes Vor, ce que leur éducation et la société leur avait appris à voir comme traits désirables. Mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait motiver quelqu’un comme By, voire même de ce qui pouvait motiver un homosexuel, quel qu’il soit. Il ne s’était jamais véritablement posé la question.

— Ivan, je te parle !

By avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et le regardait de très voire beaucoup trop près.

— Je… Je…

— Epargne ta salive et dis-moi si tu es sûr d’être sorti avec Zina Vorgood.

Il cligna des yeux.

— Oui je suis sûr. Nous avons même été faire un tour en lightflyer jusqu’à Hassadar.

— Zut, son père est un haut gradé au moins ça expliquait comment elle pouvait avoir eu accès aux informations…

— By, ce n’est pas la peine de vérifier, je me souviens encore des femmes avec qui je suis sorti.

— Vraiment ? Quelle mémoire prodigieuse mon cher Ivan, je te félicite.

C’était bien sûr ironique et By était en train de continuer à lire. Ivan soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Bien sûr Byerly n’était toujours pas habillé et la lumière jouait sur ses muscles et se cheveux étaient en train de sécher et de boucler plus encore, épais et lustrés, encore plus noirs sur sa peau tellement blanche. Une peau sans défaut et qui semblait si douce…

— Bon.

By reposa la tablette et s’étira et la lumière accrocha ses tétons et Ivan se sentit rougir exactement comme s’il avait vu les seins d’une femme, sauf que c’était un homme et c’était totalement normal de voir un homme torse nu, et un torse ça avait des tétons et…

— Il reste environ une douzaine de noms, voyons voir ce que nous trouvons sur ces demoiselles.

Ivan tourna la tête, rouge, gêné et luttant contre le désir qui montait en lui.

— Café ?

— Euh oui, s’il te plait.

Et s’il pouvait se rhabiller ce serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

— Pendant ce temps écris-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les jeunes femmes restantes.

Une diversion, une excellente idée. Ivan se lança dedans avec un enthousiasme démesuré et en ignorant soigneusement le fait qu’il jetait des coups d’œil discrets aux fesses de By allant vers la cuisine moulées dans un caleçon noir sur sa peau d’ivoire.

Définitivement il fallait qu’il fuie.

Dès qu’il aurait fini cette liste.

***

Byerly hésita un instant. Continuer à parader à moitié nu ou mettre Ivan à l’aise ? Le voir perdre sa concentration, regarder son corps était amusant et plus que flatteur en plus de juste un peu dangereux mais ils avaient un lourd problème sur les bras et Lady Alys allait véritablement finir par glisser quelques mots à l’oreille d’Illyan, veiller à ce qu’ils y restent assez longtemps pour parvenir jusqu’à Allegre et alors il serait en partance pour le trou le plus paumé de l’univers : le Continent Sud ou peut-être Sergyar…

Oui, pour une fois il valait mieux errer du côté de la préservation. Le pire était de penser qu’il lui faudrait attendre un très long moment avant de pouvoir recommencer à jouer avec Ivan. En combien de temps un scandale pareil pourrait-il se calmer ?

S’il jouait bien ses cartes…

Il lança le café et se rendit vers sa chambre tout en réfléchissant à comment éclipser assez sa supposée liaison avec Ivan pour pouvoir le fréquenter à nouveau. Taquiner Ivan était toujours drôle et lui au moins comprenait ses remarques. Et ne s’offusquait pas. Franchement, certains Vor auraient péri très vite s’ils avaient vécu au Temps de l’Isolation à prendre la mouche pour un rien.

Et Ivan savait qui il était. Non seulement ça pouvait faciliter son travail puisqu’il pouvait aisément passer des messages à sa mère et qu’il avait un haut niveau de sécurité, mais en plus ça lui permettait nombre de double sens.

Il ne niait pas que ça avait… crée un lien ? Ce n’était pas exactement ça, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’Ivan pensait de lui quand il était sobre et pas en train de rire à ses remarques, il savait que le capitaine continuait à essayer de l’éviter comme la peste ce qui rendait la chasse d’autant plus savoureuse et amusante. Mais de son côté, il y avait une certaine facilité auprès d’Ivan, parfois il laissait tomber le masque, il n’était pas sûr qu’Ivan s’en apercevait mais parfois il se contentait d’être lui-même, pas seulement le bouffon de la haute noblesse là pour faire rire aux dépends de tous et animer les conversations.

Oh, bien sûr il flirtait avec Ivan, c’était tellement drôle, mais il n’y avait aucun risque. Ivan était trop… trop Ivan pour se mettre à questionner une sexualité sûrement plaisante et surtout sans embûche ni complications. Et puis il ne tenait pas à faire face à la fureur de Lady Alys si ça finissait par revenir à ses oreilles.

Il passa une chemise et un pantalon, il était encore trop tôt pour s’habiller pour la soirée chez les Vortala. Il jeta un coup d’œil au miroir. La crème avait fait effet et il pourrait aisément camoufler le bleu sur sa mâchoire et sa joue, sa lèvre était en train de cicatriser. 

Il se détourna et commença à boutonner la chemise, revenant vers la salle à manger et Ivan en train de travailler. Il fit un crochet par la cuisine, remplit deux tasses et revint.

Il se pencha au-dessus du militaire pour activer l’option holo de la tablette et s’assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

— Bien voyons voir…

Ivan frémit et une rougeur sembla se propager sur son visage. By retint un sourire.

— Marianne Vorrivers, fille de l’amiral Vorrivers et de l’ancienne attachée culturelle de l’ambassade betane. J’aurais pensé qu’elle serait dans l’autre liste.

Il lança à Ivan un regard interrogateur. Le capitaine se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Elle est beaucoup trop… enfin pas assez…

— Quoi Ivan ? Trop « galactique » ? Elle ne joue pas assez les vierges Vor faibles et timides ?

Ivan eut une moue d’hésitation, d’un peu de colère et de gêne.

— Elle n’est pas vraiment ce que je cherche chez une femme.

Bien sûr, Ivan comme la plupart des mâles Vor cherchait une compagne féminine, d’apparence frêle et douce mais à qui on demandait de pouvoir faire face à une guerre et en revenir avec une tête dans un sac… Le concept de la femme Vor était au moins aussi incompréhensible et contradictoire que celui de l’homme.

— L’accès à un éditeur au vu des contacts que sa mère doit encore avoir est assez aisé. Par contre je n’ai aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu mettre la main sur des faits comme ceux-ci… Son père pourrait y avoir accès mais il est sans cesse au loin. Et depuis son mariage à Emil Givorsky elle est uniquement centrée sur leur projet de terraforming du Continent Sud.

Il déplaça le fichier après avoir noté tout ceci.

— Elle n’est même pas à Vorbarr Sultana, ajouta Ivan, elle a promis de ne plus y mettre les pieds tant que la Société des Géobiologistes continuerait à refuser sa candidature au poste de secrétaire.

— Une information passionnante et que j’ignorais. 

— J’ai entendu Ekaterin s’en plaindre à Miles, c’est tout.

— C’est toujours ça de pris, au moins nous savons qu’elle est en colère, même si je doute que la Société des Géobiologistes soit très affectée par la publication du Prince et l’Espion.

Il rajouta une note au dossier avant de le renvoyer dans un coin.

— Passons à la suivante.

Une nouvelle photo s’ouvrit.

— Elinor Vorchaucer, fille de Thomas Vorchaucer et son épouse, fonctionnaires tous deux de second rang dans le District Vordarian.

— Jamais vue, lança Ivan.

— Raison de plus mon cher Ivan car elle a sûrement dû te voir et je ne doute pas que de loin tes qualités soient amplement magnifiées. Mademoiselle Vorchaucer a gagné une bourse pour étudier un an la littérature comparée sur Beta. Elle est revenue il y a deux ans et depuis travaille comme gouvernante chez le comte Vorwells.

— Vorwells est un reclus qui ne sort de son District que si il ’y a un mandat Impérial devant lui.

— Certes. Suivante.

Il écrivit et renvoya le dossier dans un coin.

— Irene Constantin, fille de Théodore Constantin, magnat de l’industrie lourde et de son épouse Illythia Constantin née Vortapoulos. Irene a fait ses études dans un pensionnat sur Terre pour plus de prestige familial. Elle est revenue il y a environ un an et depuis chasse le mari et semble avoir mis le grappin sur Oliver Vorsmythe, neveu du comte et à présent commandant.

— Irene est très engagée dans le Parti Progressiste, quand Tante Cordelia était de retour je l’ai vu très souvent. Je crois qu’elle participe au projet de Miles pour reformer le corps auxiliaire et donner aux femmes le droit de servir comme les hommes.

By haussa un sourcil.

— Voilà qui va faire avaler plus d’une barbe si le projet vient à bout. En tous cas elle est motivée et clairement pleine d’idées subversives. Reste le problème de la fuite, Vorsmythe n’est pas encore assez haut placé mais elle peut avoir d’autres contacts que nous ignorons dans l’armée.

— Des femmes dans le Service… Franchement… maugréa Ivan.

— Je croyais que toi entre tous saurait tout du courage des femmes, après tout est-ce que Lady Alys ne t’a pas mis au monde en pleine Guerre des Prétendants ?

— Raison de plus, dans quelques générations nous serons tous obsolètes, il n’y a qu’à voir les femmes dont Miles s’entourait pour comprendre que les femmes sont sacrément effrayantes.

— Ivan très cher, ce type de discours va finir par me faire douter de ta réputation de séducteur, n’est-ce pas quand la femme est le plus difficile à conquérir que plus douce est la conquête.

— Je préfère faire la conquête et non être conquis.

Il eut un petit rire.

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces femmes ne font que défiler à ton bras mon cher. Ne t’est-il jamais venu à l’idée que l’on pouvait être tour à tour conquérant et conquis ? Je commence à soupçonner que beaucoup ont déjà du te dire « ce n’est pas toi c’est moi ».

— C’est ce que toutes les femmes disent, répliqua Ivan un peu plus droit, un peu plus drapé dans sa dignité, un peu plus fermé.

— Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, c’est ce qu’elles disent quand le problème vient clairement de toi et de ton attitude et qu’elles savent qu’elles ne t’en feront pas changer. Mais passons sur tes échecs amoureux. Douchka Vorthys fille de Roger Vorthys et de son épouse, fonctionnaires dans le District Vorthys. Douchka a bénéficié d’une bourse d’un an pour étudier la sociologie sur Beta il y a trois ans. Elle travaille à présent comme secrétaire de Lady Rose Vorlatur, mère du nouveau comte Vorlatur.

— Mobile ?

— Rien, c’est une jeune fille discrète qui semble contente de son travail.

— Connections ?

— Aucunes. En plus en ce moment Lady Rose semble avoir enfin décidé de faire vœu de chasteté.

— Je ne serais pas si sûr, je suis persuadé que je l’ai vu en position sans équivoque au dernier bal des Vorstamos.

— Intéressant. Une idée de qui ?

— Non.

— Je me renseignerai. Suivante. Isadora Lyokoff, fille de Henri Lyokoff et de son épouse Zunia Vorbretten, a passé quelques années chez sa tante ambassadrice dans l’empire Cetagandan. Fiancée au capitaine François Vortalan.

— Donc qui peut avoir les connections. Mais pas de mobile apparent.

— Aucun. D’autres informations ?

— Très imbue d’elle-même mais je crains que ça n’apporte rien à l’enquête.

— Donc, si elle était l’auteur elle voudrait que ça se sache, elle aurait peut-être laissé des indices. J’ai lu les livres de fond en comble, tous les noms sont retouchés et à part quelques très grandes figures politiques impossibles à méconnaître, il n’y a même pas de persifflages ou de règlement de compte… quoi que…

By réfléchit. Il y avait bien une scène dans Pour une danse de trop qui lui avait toujours paru un peu longue et inutile dans laquelle Vassili sauvait une jeune fille de vils commérages et il y avait une certaine insistance sur chacune d’entre elles…

Il se tourna pour aller prendre la copie du livre posée sur sa table de nuit et couverte d’annotations, il feuilleta rapidement jusqu’à trouver la bonne page.

« Ty était parti. Vassili détourna les yeux, bombant le torse, souriant malgré la douleur qui était comme un poids sur tous ses membres. Il fallait continuer à faire bonne figure, il ne pouvait pas laisser voir ses émotions, il était là en représentant de Sa Majesté Impériale, il avait un rang à tenir.

Un serveur passa et il attrapa un verre, le finissant avant même que l’homme ait le temps de pouvoir s’en aller. C’est alors que son œil fut attiré par un amoncellement de couleurs. Ce n’avait rien d’extraordinaire à un bal où chaque jeune fille et chaque femme faisait étalage de sa beauté pour attirer un bon parti ou faire état de la chance qu’avait celui qui l’avait épousé. Mais malgré tout la scène le perturbait.

Il s’approcha donc et comprit enfin lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le cercle de robes vaporeuses et colorées s’était de toute évidence refermé autour d’une pauvre proie.

« Si tu crois que je ne t’ai pas vu flirter avec mon fiancé tu te trompes ! siffla d’une voix désagréable Madeline Vorlaclos, une débutante aux cheveux couleur de nuit et à la peau blanche comme le lait qui de ses yeux bleus comme les glaciers des hauts Monts Dendarii avait séduit tout Vorbarr Sultana. 

— Mais je… »

La pauvre jeune fille qui essayait de parler se fit immédiatement interrompre.

« Je ne comprends même pas qu’on t’ait laissé entrer, déclara Phillipa Vorchénier en rejetant une mèche des beaux cheveux blonds qui lui avait valu la réputation d’Ange du Sud.

— Les Vorronsard sont bien généreux d’accueillir quelqu’un comme toi ici, ajouta Caroline Vorlizt de sa voix mélodieuse.

— Oh, ils l’auront pris en pitié, continua Victoria Vormanet de derrière son éventail noir qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses superbes yeux violets.

— Allons, mesdemoiselles, un peu de compassion, tout le monde ne peut pas concilier, la beauté, l’élégance et la richesse, conclut Gloria Vorwilde, l’aînée de ce petit groupe.

— Heureusement, elle est comme les juments de mon oncle, elle a un excellent pédigrée et de très grands nasaux, se moqua Madeline. »

C’en était trop, Vassili s’avança et, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le marbre fit se retourner les jeunes filles dont les yeux vinrent caresser le bleu et l’or de son uniforme et les lignes droites de sa mâchoire. 

Il ne leur prêta aucune attention, se rendant jusqu’à la jeune fille aux yeux gros de larmes.

« Mademoiselle Vorbalzac, il me semble que c’est notre danse. »

Et il emporta la jeune fille. »

By reposa le livre sur la table.

— C’est là. Tu lui a sûrement sauvé la mise lors d’un bal, ce qui explique l’admiration démesurée qu’elle te porte.

— Si c’est le cas je n’en ai aucun souvenir. Ma mère m’a assez envoyé sauver des pauvres filles en détresse et autres filles faisant tapisserie pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment impérissable. 

— Pour elle ça l’a été. Tu es devenu son chevalier blanc, son prince charmant… 

— Qui couche avec un autre homme et ça c’est bizarre.

— Ce n’est pas le plus important, déclara-t-il en repoussant l’argument d’une main. 

Ivan maugréa dans sa barbe mais il l’ignora.

— Nous avons appris deux choses : d’abord elle a été marginalisée, soit par sa naissance soit par le manque d’argent. De deux choses l’une, soit elle est Vor mais d’une famille sans les moyens de véritablement lui payer une Saison pour trouver un riche mari, soit elle est riche mais aucunement Vor. Et justement, le deuxième indice c’est qu’elle a été Présentée la même année que quatre autres jeunes filles Vor qu’elle a assez bien détaillé pour qu’il soit possible de les reconnaître.

— Vraiment ? N’est-ce pas juste une invention ?

— Non, c’est une revanche, elle expose leur méchanceté au grand jour et leur montre qu’à la fin c’est elle qui a gagné.

— Oui, enfin si l’une d’entre elles sait qui est l’auteur le scandale éclatera, aucune femme Vor comme il faut n’écrirait ce genre de livre. 

— Pourquoi ?

— Et bien…

Ivan semblait un peu perdu, les joues rouges.

— Et bien je suis sûr qu’aucun des membres de sa famille ne pourrait s’imaginer qu’elle écrit des scènes aussi explicites et descriptives de sexe entre hommes.

Il avait tout dit d’une traite et ses yeux fuyaient immanquablement le pavé posé devant lui.

— Ivan, tu sais que si tu veux les autres tomes de la série il te suffira de me les demander… lança-t-il, joueur et amusé.

— Une femme comme il faut ne passe pas son temps à penser à des hommes en train de… en train de faire l’amour.

— Et pourquoi non ? Après tout, il me semble que beaucoup d’hommes passent leur temps à penser à des femmes en train de faire l’amour, même si pas forcément entre elles. Pourquoi n’aurait-elle pas droit à une réciproque ?

— Parce que ce n’est pas un comportement correct.

Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et Ivan prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de la laisser tomber sur la table.

— Je ne comprends pas l’intérêt, si au moins le prince Vassili finissait avec la jeune fille, mais qu’y trouve-t-elle s’il finit avec cet espion ? Quel plaisir une femme peut-elle avoir à imaginer deux hommes ensemble ? Ce n’est même pas la même anatomie !

— Et alors ? Crois-tu que les caresses d’une femme soient différentes des caresses d’un homme ? Que la bouche d’un homme soit plus différente ? Le plaisir n’a pas de sexe, tout comme le désir et il y a autant de plaisir à avoir dans un cas comme dans l’autre.

Ivan le dévisageait, clignant des yeux, empourpré.

— Tu… Tu l’as fait avec des femmes et des hommes ?

Sa voix était rauque et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux bruns, eux étaient fixés sur lui, comme cloués.

— Et j’ai aussi eu une relation avec un hermaphrodite lors de mes études. J’avoue avoir une préférence pour la forme mâle et pour certains traits de comportement qui sur Barrayar sont associés à la virilité, mais peut-être que si j’avais poursuivi mes études sur Beta serais-je resté dans une relation avec une femme, certaines betanes sont fascinantes.

Il regarda le large torse d’Ivan se soulever plus vite et eut un sourire amusé.

— Mais trêve de souvenirs, je demanderai à Dono et à Lady Alys de m’aider à retrouver l’année où une… beauté à la peau blanche, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus à été la Débutante la plus remarquée et même temps qu’une blonde appelée l’Ange du Sud, qu’une jeune fille à la voix mélodieuse qui devait surement porter un surnom ridicule tel que le Rossignol de Voruntel et une jeune fille aux yeux violets. Quand nous saurons en quelle année elles furent Présentées nous tiendrons le nom de notre auteur.

Oui, ça pourrait marcher, Dono serait ravi de replonger dans ses souvenirs et de partager quelques piques et ragots et Lady Alys serait heureuse de voir avancer l’enquête. Et il ne parlait même pas de sa hiérarchie.

— By ?

Il se tourna un oui sur les lèvres.

La bouche d’Ivan s’écrasa contre la sienne, les mains du capitaine glissèrent sur son cou en une caresse qui le fit frissonner jusqu’à se poser sur son visage. Le baiser se fit plus appuyé et il sentit la langue passer doucement sur ses lèvres, entre ses lèvres, l’amenant à la laisser pénétrer, à goûter le plaisir de ses caresses, à la poursuivre de la sienne pour venir à son tour taquiner sa bouche, commençant une ronde de plaisirs et de faveurs qui réveillait son désir.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, les doigts s’emmêlant dans ses boucles pendant que l’autre descendait le long de son torse, jusqu’à faire le tour de sa taille et se poser au creux de ses reins. Il était à présent pressé contre le torse d’Ivan et il empoigna le tissu de sa tunique, l’embrassant avec plus de force et de profondeur, le sentant gémir sous l’assaut soudain.

Quand il le lâcha ils respiraient tous deux avec plus de difficultés et il ressentit immédiatement le besoin de se rapprocher à nouveau, de l’attirer à lui pour reprendre leurs baisers, de laisser ses mains le délester de ses vêtements et parcourir son corps et…

Il pencha légèrement la tête et passa la langue sur ses lèvres qui devaient être rouges.

— Alors, Ivan, prêt à visiter ma chambre à présent ?

Il avait pris sa voix la plus maniérée et il battit des cils. Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il prit sa main et la posa contre son cœur. Le rythme était trop rapide, irrégulier.

— Je veux t’embrasser encore. Mais je ne crois pas que je suis encore prêt à aller plus loin.

Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait, il avait anticipé un cri et un départ précipité, pas ce sérieux et ces yeux bruns, graves et décidés plantés dans les siens.

Il retourna sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de baisser la tête pour l’embrasser. C’était stupide, un risque inutile, il était sûr d’échouer, ce ne serait qu’une passade pour Ivan, pour l’heure il croyait que c’était sérieux mais ça lui passerait. Mais quand avait-il été capable de résister à une action insensée et d’éclat comme celle-là ?

— Alors pour l’instant nous n’irons pas plus loin.

***

Ivan était étrangement peu perturbé. Il s’attendait encore à tout moment à avoir une crise aigue d’horreur ou d’angoisse ou de stress mais non. Il se sentait normal, voire même mieux que d’habitude parce qu’il souriait dès qu’il repensait à By. Ce n’était clairement pas normal, personne n’était sensé sourire en pensant à By, l’homme était un aimant à problème, ou peut-être pas vraiment un aimant à problème, mais il semblait utiliser Ivan comme un paratonnerre à problèmes… Bref, By n’était jamais une bonne nouvelle et il n’était pas sensé sourire en pensant à lui. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher parce que ses baisers…

Il n’avait aucune idée de si c’était un truc de Vorrutyer et à dire vrai il n’avait pas envie de continuer à comparer ses souvenirs de Donna et de By parce que déjà c’était de mauvais goût mais en plus c’était assez… perturbant, mais en tous cas une chose était sûre, By savait embrasser à en perdre même le souvenir de son nom.

En tous cas il avait perdu le souvenir de l’heure sur le canapé où ils avaient continué à s’embrasser et où By avait été un véritable gentleman et avait gardé ses mains au-dessus des vêtements et Ivan n’avait jamais véritablement fait ça avant, convainquant ses conquêtes progressivement de le laisser aller au moins jusqu’à leur peau laiteuse. Oui le fait que les femmes portaient des vêtements plus dénudés aidaient beaucoup il fallait le dire…

Bref By s’était montré gentleman et il attendait toujours de se mettre à hurler et à angoisser parce qu’il n’était pas homosexuel et que clairement embrasser un homme et aimer ça au point d’oublier l’heure et de ne faire que ça sur un canapé était définitivement très peu hétérosexuel.

Mais la crise n’arrivait toujours pas. Alors il finissait tranquillement son travail en sifflotant. 

Lorsqu’il avait fallu qu’il se prépare pour la réception des Vortala By avait passé quelques coups de fils pour faire débarquer la police du District de façon à le laisser filer tranquillement pendant que les reporters étaient autrement occupés. Et au matin il avait même trouvé un message sur la console de comm de la caserne lui demandant s’ils pouvaient manger ensemble demain. A l’abri des journalistes quand même et donc dans un des meilleurs et plus privés restaurants de Vorbarr Sultana.

— Capitaine il y a quelqu’un qui demande à vous voir.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder le lieutenant Yarros.

C’était mauvais signe, les seules personnes qui le demandaient quand il était au quartier général étaient ses supérieurs (et toujours avec des récriminations et plus de travail) et sa mère. Or il n’avait aucune envie de parler avec sa mère. Aucune ! Surtout pas là tout de suite maintenant.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un civil. Il n’a pas voulu me donner son nom, mon capitaine.

Un civil ? Sûrement pas Miles, tout le monde reconnaissait Lord mon Cousin Auditeur, même Yarros qui n’était pas physionomiste pour deux sous.

— Très bien lieutenant, faites-le passer dans le salon.

Le mot pompeux de salon désignait une ridicule petite salle sans fenêtre où on recevait les civils et le personnel non autorisé à pénétrer dans certaines sphères sensibles.

Il se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un coup d’œil au miroir. Sa tenue était impeccable, il se mit en route.

Qui pouvait-ce être ? Les civils ne venaient pas le voir lui, les gens ne venaient généralement pas le voir, il n’était pas vraiment l’homme à aller voir il fallait bien l’avouer, si on avait un problème mieux valait demander une audience à Lord Auditeur mon Cousin.

Et si c’était un journaliste ?

Au moins il aurait le plaisir de pouvoir le faire raccompagner à la porte par des gorilles, Rolland et Gentry seraient parfaits pour le job. Mais il doutait qu’ils osent pénétrer dans un bâtiment militaire pour obtenir une interview, faire le pied de grue comme des charognards devant son immeuble oui, mais infiltrer un quartier général…

— Mon capitaine.

Le soldat en faction ouvrit la porte de ce qui n’était en réalité qu’une cellule un peu mieux aménagée. 

— Vous vouliez me voir ? annonça-t-il en entrant.

Il reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur, avant même qu’il ne lève la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé assis sur le bureau comme une gravure de mode. Le costume d’un bleu paon et le chapeau posé sur sa tête suffisaient à l’identifier.

Une chaleur traîtresse s’alluma dans son ventre et il dut réprimer un sourire.

— By.

— Bonjour Ivan, j’espère que tu as bientôt fini car nous avons une petite visite à rendre à une demoiselle. En plus tu es en uniforme, ce sera parfait. Je crois qu’elle risque de s’évanouir devant si masculine et belle apparition mais j’ai amené des sels…

Il sentit le regard de By remonter comme une longue caresse le long de son corps.

— Je peux avoir fini dans un quart d’heure.

— Parfait. Tu diras à un des bleus de m’apporter un café, veux-tu, et un de ceux du Général Foch, pas cet immonde jus de chaussette que vous buvez à longueur de journée.

By lui sourit et Ivan souhaita qu’il l’embrasse ce qui était stupide en plein milieu du quartier général alors que la porte pouvait à tout moment s’ouvrir sur un gradé.

Il se hâta de tourner les talons et d’aller envoyer Yarros soudoyer le secrétaire du général pour obtenir un café pour By.

Il finit son travail en un temps record, rangea sa console de comm, laissa les simulations de la nuit tourner et souhaita une bonne soirée aux autres officiers avant d’aller chercher By.

— Non, personne ne m’enlèvera de l’idée que la version de Rosenkoff est meilleure.

— Sur ce point, Général, vous me trouverez toujours en désaccord avec vous hélas, mais Diaz-Trovarr est la meilleure version en existence des Noces du Silence, sa version de l’Aria de la Duchesse est la seule qui mérite d’exister et la sobriété de la mise en scène donne une nouvelle jeunesse à ce qui est une histoire somme toute perdue sous la pompe.

— Sottises, Les Noces doivent être somptueuses et même si j’admets que l’Aria n’a jamais été aussi bien réalisée, c’est uniquement dû au talent de la Fiallas, cet absence de décors et de costumes dénature l’histoire même des Noces qui est que la raison d’Etat doit être la plus forte.

— Nous voici donc arrivé au début d’une longue guerre de tranchées, général puisque aucun de nous ne veux bouger de sa position.

— Ah, Vorpatril, vous arrivez à point nommé. Quelle est la meilleure production des Noces du Silence, celle de Rosenkoff au Théâtre Impérial de Vorbarr Sultana, ou celle de Diaz-Trovarr à l’Opera Magna de Komarr ?

Les yeux amusés et luisants de By se tournèrent vers lui en même temps que ceux imperturbables et imposants de Foch. Définitivement l’homme aurait dû être à SécImp, la double vision des yeux sur le col et sur ce visage froid suffirait à faire parler les ennemis de l’Imperium les plus récalcitrants.

Il déglutit.

— Mon général je ne suis pas véritablement un amant de l’Opera.

— Sottise, n’importe quel singe avec une moitié de cerveau peut répondre à cette question.

— Encore faudrait-il que j’eusse vu ces deux productions, hélas je n’étais pas…

— Oh, mais Ivan j’ai les holos des deux chez moi, je peux facilement te les prêter.

Le Général cessa de le fixer et sourit à By.

— A défaut de la véritable prestation, voilà qui devra suffire à vous faire une idée Vorpatril.

— Nous passerons par chez moi après notre petite entrevue en ce cas Ivan, je suis sûr que ça pourra occuper tes soirées un petit moment...

Le regard qu’il lui lança par-dessus l’épaule de son supérieur n’avait sa place que dans une chambre et Ivan lutta contre la traîtresse rougeur qui montait sur ses joues.

— Bien, bien. J’attends votre réponse lundi, Vorpatril. Bonne journée, Byerly.

— Mes hommages à madame votre épouse, Général, répondit ce dernier avec un petit salut qui aurait presque pu être militaire s’il n’avait pas été aussi gracieux et indolent.

By se tourna vers lui et pris le manteau qu’il avait laissé sur le dossier d’une chaise.

— Laisse-moi deviner, Ivan, l’Opera te fait dormir.

— Non ! se hâta-t-il de corriger.

A la vérité, les nombreuses fois où il avait accompagné ses conquêtes à l’Opéra il avait étouffé plus d’un bâillement ou dû étouffer d’autres bruits parce que quelques unes avaient les mains trop baladeuses.

— Je promets de n’influencer en rien ton jugement.

— Tant que tu peux me donner des arguments suffisants pour soutenir au général que la version Barrayaranne est la meilleure je n’aurai même pas à les voir.

— Sottise, Vorpatril, tu les verras et je peux t’assurer que tu aimeras ça.

La lueur dans les yeux presque dorés par la lumière artificielle était indécente et il déglutit à nouveau alors qu’il devait lutter pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s’égarer sur des chemins dangereux et bien trop excitants.

— Allons-y, lança By à la porte.

— Au fait, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il en le rattrapant.

— Voilà les coordonnées. Mes informateurs ont joint leurs forces pour déterminer l’année à laquelle notre demoiselle a Débuté, il en est sorti qu’elle a eu sa saison il y a cinq ans et que la jeune fille qui fut humiliée publiquement au bal des Vorhinis et publiquement sauvée par un preux et beau chevalier blanc se nomme Elinor Vorchaucer.

Ivan fronça les sourcils.

— Elle était dans la liste, non ? Mais elle n’a pas ni mobile ni connections.

— Non, mais Dono a découvert autre chose.

Ils étaient arrivés au parking et Ivan ouvrit la porte de son lightflyer.

— Lors de son séjour d’un an sur Beta, mademoiselle Vorchaucer est entrée en relation avec une certaine Douchka Vorthys qui avait elle aussi reçu une bourse d’étude.

— Et qui était sur la liste.

— En effet, mais ce que Dono a découvert c’est que la famille Vorchaucer a envoyé d’urgence sa fille travailler pour les Vorwells après ce qui a failli être un scandale. En effet les deux demoiselles se sont liées d’une amitié plus que profonde et à leur retour les parents Vorthys ont failli porter plainte contre la jeune Vorchaucer pour corruption de mineure alors que toutes deux sont majeures et visiblement plus que consentantes.

Il alluma les moteurs.

— Toutes deux ont donc besoin d’argent pour s’émanciper de leurs parents.

— Après une petite enquête, Douchka Vorthys continue sa thèse en parallèle à l’université de Vorbarr Sultana et postule depuis des années pour une nouvelle bourse, tout comme Elinor Vorchaucer.

— J’imagine qu’elles veulent repartir ensemble de Barrayar et l’argent nécessaire...

— Ne devrait pas être difficile à obtenir de ce que j’ai compris. Les livres se sont vendus à travers toute la galaxie et il est question de les adapter en holo…

En holo ?

— Bien, quant aux connexions…

Ivan esquiva un danger volant et s’inséra dans la circulation, encore fluide pour l’heure, de la capitale.

— Lady Vorlatur a bel et bien trouvé un nouvel amant d’après mon cousin, un certain Dimitrios Michelakis, dont le frère travaille pour SécImp.

— Voilà qui semble presque trop facile.

— Nous verrons bien mon cher Ivan. Et arrête de te plaindre avant que toute cette affaire ne développe soudain des connexions galactiques et que nous ne nous retrouvions obligés de fuir des tueurs envoyés par une puissance étrangère comme dans n’importe lequel des romans écrits par mademoiselle Vorthys. Où d’ailleurs nos alter ego bien plus en forme se sauvent un nombre équitable de fois l’un l’autre.

Du coin de l’œil il vit By se laisser aller dans son siège, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le silence s’installa autour d’eux, ni lourd ni chargé, presque confortable et il ne put s’empêcher de poser la main sur la cuisse du Vorrutyer. Ce qui lui valu un regard étonné suivit d’un sourire prometteur.

Il gara son bolide dans le parking devant le complexe de petites résidences cossues où vivait la comtesse douairière Vorlatur. 

Lorsqu’il sortit du véhicule By était toujours assis. Levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant un peu il partit lui ouvrir la portière et tendre sa main pour l’aider à sortir. Les yeux que la lumière de l’après-midi rendait de la couleur du miel lui sourirent et le remerciement prononcé d’une voix grave et rauque le fit frissonner légèrement.

— Byerly Vorrutyer et Lord Ivan Vorpatril pour voir Mademoiselle Douchka Vorthys, annonça By à l’homme d’arme aux couleurs des Vorlatur qui faisait office de majordome.

Ils furent conduits dans un petit salon aux lignes résolument modernes. Ils ne parlèrent pas, By se plaça dans le fauteuil énorme qui faisait face à la porte et Ivan vint se mettre en place, une main sur le haut dossier, le plus droit possible dans son uniforme. Il vit By sourire du coin de l’œil en regardant leur reflet dans le miroir.

Un homme d’arme en livrée laissa entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux sagement tressés et vêtu dans une des tenues les plus informes et ennuyeuses qu’il ait jamais été donné de voir à Ivan. Il était à peu près sûr qu’il devait y avoir d’honorables matrones dans les Monts Dendarii qui portaient exactement les mêmes vêtements mais en noir.

Elle ne marqua pas un temps d’arrêt et plongea dans une révérence.

— Monsieur Vorrutyer, Lord Vorpatril.

— Relevez-vous, mademoiselle Vorthys, nous sommes bien loin de la pompe de la Résidence Impériale et puis c’est comme si nous nous connaissions déjà, non ?

La jeune femme se releva et attendit, droite et silencieuse, juste un peu tremblante et timide.

— Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, continua By qui avait pris la parole, le laissant se contenter de paraître beau, noble et sérieux, ce qui lui convenait complètement.

— Merci. Madame la comtesse est sortie cependant…

— Oh, nous savons, déclara By en accompagnant son propos d’un geste élégant de la main. C’est à vous que nous souhaitons parler Mademoiselle Eloïse Vorbujold Master.

Les yeux poliment tournés vers le sol se relevèrent d’un coup et plongèrent dans les yeux de By. Soudain un sourire gagna les lèvres roses de la jeune femme et toute son attitude changea, elle se laissa aller en arrière, prenant plus de place sur le canapé, posant le pied sur son genou. 

— Je vous ai vu de loin mais nous n’avons jamais été présentés. On ne présente pas quelqu’un comme vous à une jeune fille comme il faut.

By sourit.

— Une véritable tragédie pour vous, j’en suis sûr, mais voilà qui est maintenant remédié et à présent nous aurions quelques petites questions.

Les yeux gris, intelligents se posèrent sur lui.

— N’êtes-vous pas sensés vous détester ? Enfin, surtout lui… lança-t-elle à By tout en continuant de l’observer.

— Oh, mais de la haine à l’amour il n’y a qu’un pas, vous devriez le savoir, nos alter ego sont plus qu’amis après tout.

— On appelle ceci une licence poétique. Vous devez en avoir entendu parler, monsieur Vorrutyer il y a une différence entre les personnages de fiction et la réalité, et mes personnages sont très éloignés de cette dernière. Il y a longtemps qu’ils ont brisé le moule à partir duquel je les ai conçus.

— Justement, si nous parlions un peu de vos personnages et de certaines de leurs aventures ?

— Avant que vous ne me fassiez emmener pour me faire interroger et me perdre au fin fond d’une cellule vous serez sans doute heureux de savoir que si mon éditeur ne reçoit pas de nouvelles de mon manuscrit et de moi il publiera un court mais émouvant texte expliquant comment et pourquoi j’ai été injustement emprisonnée alors que mon texte ne désigne aucune personne réelle, que toutes les circonstances ont été assez changées pour n’être en aucun cas révélatrices de quelconques secrets d’Etat comme le soutiendront les avocats de la maison d’édition en accord avec la loi betane sur la vie privée. 

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que vous vouliez faire tant de publicité à mes livres, surtout si vous êtes tant préoccupés par la discrétion…

Elle se renversa en arrière, s’appuyant sur l’accoudoir.

— Mais bien sûr je serais ravie de collaborer et vous aider à avoir accès aux dossiers que Madame pense cachés et inaccessibles et avec lesquels elle espère… En fait je ne sais toujours pas ce qu’elle espère, ce sont des affaires classées depuis des années et les circonstances ont tellement changées que leur connaissance apporterait bien peu à un ennemi de l’Imperium.

— Je vois que nous pourrions arriver à un arrangement, mademoiselle Vorthys, déclara By avec un sourire sincère et un brin admirateur.

— Je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissant, monsieur Vorrutyer. Mes projets n’ont jamais été de rester enfermée bien longtemps sur Barrayar.

— Voyons après ces quelques milliers de pages, j’ai l’impression que nous sommes presque intimes, appelez-moi donc By.

Les yeux gris brillaient de malice.

— Comme vous voudrez, By.

— Voilà donc qui est fait, si nous passions à des sujets plus plaisants. Sur quoi préparez-vous votre thèse ?

— « Dons, échanges et mélanges sur le territoire barrayaran durant l’Occupation. »

— Vraiment ? 

Ivan fut le premier surpris de son interruption. 

— N’est-ce pas un sujet un peu trop sensible encore ? Il n’y a que peu de matériel déclassifié pour le moment.

Elle releva les yeux vers Ivan.

— Les archives commencent à faire parvenir des documents déclassifiés, nous n’avons pas encore tout, mais nous commençons et c’est justement parce que c’est encore un sujet sensible qu’il est important de se pencher dessus. Enfin ça et bien sûr le fait que ça ait été une transition brutale entre les Temps de l’Isolation et ce qui est l’Imperium moderne.

— J’imagine que vous avez lu Orloff ?

— Bien sûr, mais il y a plusieurs points de son analyse qui je pense sont remis en cause par le nouveau matériel qui nous parvient… 

Elle marqua un arrêt.

— Si vous voulez je vous enverrai une copie.

***

« J’estime, et en ceci mon propos rejoint celui de nombreuses associations que l’égalité doit passer par une égalité totale non seulement des devoirs que tous les citoyens de l’Imperium partagent mais aussi des droits et protections offerts par la loi. Et cette égalité passe donc forcément par l’accès à tous au contrat civil qu’est le mariage, un contrat entre deux êtres mais aussi entre eux et la communauté, entre eux et l’Imperium dans lequel ils vivent et dans le cadre duquel s’insèrent leurs actions, leurs devoirs et leurs droits. »

Le Major Lefebvre faisait une figue de proue des plus attrayantes dans son uniforme de parade, debout sur l’estrade, blond, grand, déterminé.

Miles éteignit l’holovid. La vague était à peine en train d’enfler mais clairement tout ceci allait devenir rapidement une tempête. Et il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait.

— My Lord.

— Oui Pym ?

— Le comte Vorrutyer souhaiterait vous voir, my lord.

— Fais-le entrer.

Dono devait penser la même chose que lui, Lady Donna n’avait jamais été du genre à attendre que quelque chose lui tombe par surprise dessus. Il venait chercher son soutien. C’était une bonne chose, il avait justement besoin de celui des Vorrutyer pour son dernier projet.

— Le comte Vorrutyer, my lord, annonça Pym.

Il se leva de son siège.

— Dono, content de te voir.

— Moi aussi, Miles. 

Leur poignée de main fut franche. Il lui fit signe de s’installer et reprit sa place.

— Que puis-je pour toi ?

— C’est plutôt ce que je peux pour toi. Je suis venu t’apporter mon soutien. Des femmes dans l’armée hors des corps auxiliaires ? Voilà qui fera verdir et se révulser plus d’une vieille perruque. Et qui fera peut-être comprendre le principe d’égalité à beaucoup d’hommes.

— Donc je peux compter sur ton vote ?

— Pour ouvrir une Académie Militaire Mixte ? Totalement. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais aimé faire une carrière dans le Service, il y aura beaucoup de travail au niveau de l’éducation avant de pouvoir obtenir non seulement un nombre de recrues conséquent mais aussi l’idée que tous peuvent servir l’Imperium à leur façon, mais l’idée me plait.

— Ça ne prendra peut-être pas autant de temps que tu sembles le penser. Il y a eu cette série de holos qui est passée pendant des années sur l’équipage d’un vaisseau de reconnaissance betan, les personnages viennent de toutes les origines et leur capitaine est une femme. Je crois qu’elle a beaucoup inspiré. Bien sûr la pression sociale et familiale est toujours là mais l’envie, la possibilité existe dans le cerveau de ces enfants et jeunes filles…

— N’était-ce pas « Frontière de l’Infini »? J’ai cru comprendre que le personnage du capitaine était très… inspiré.

— Il y a beaucoup d’autres femmes capitaines de vaisseaux de reconnaissance betan.

— Qui se retrouvent perdues et seules sur une planète inconnue et rencontrent le capitaine d’une armée ennemie et tombent amoureuses ?

— C’est peut-être légèrement inspiré, mais passons.

— En tous les cas je devrais être en mesure d’apporter à la cause d’autres soutiens mais pour ça il faudra m’aider sur une autre mesure qui est à adopter.

Dono posa un dossier sur la table.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de te convaincre avec ça, je le garde pour les cœurs tendres. Après l’avoir mis entre les mains de René et posé l’hypothèse de ce qui arriverait si Jean et Anya aimaient une personne de même sexe, s’il n’aimerait pas les protéger, s’il ne voudrait pas se tenir dans leur Cercle à leur mariage… Bref, c’est un vote gagné facilement au milieu des larmes.

Miles prit le dossier, il était lourd, épais et plein de statistiques.

— Une simple enquête sur une durée de cinq ans dans le District Vorrutyer, les chiffres doivent sûrement varier légèrement dans le District Vorkosigan et être bien pire dans d’autres, mais voilà la vérité nue.

La première page portait sur les suicides adolescents.

Il referma le dossier.

— Suicides, internements par la famille dans des « centres de soin mentaux et de redressement social », pour les plus chanceux un aller-simple pour Komarr où l’égalité existe et le mariage est autorisé ou Sergyar où le Vice-Roi ne tolère pas les discriminations. Ce n’est pas seulement un tragédie humaine, c’est aussi une tragédie démographique, mais ça c’est mon argument pour certaines vieilles têtes dures.

Dono le regarda dans les yeux.

— Je ne parlerai même pas de raisons familiales, non, je sais que les Vorkosigan luttent contre les discriminations, pour le droit à être différent et à ne pas devoir lutter jusqu’à la mort juste pour survivre. Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de te convaincre que c’est une motion juste et bénéfique pour tous les citoyens de l’Imperium.

— Et tu as mon soutien, Dono, mais ce sera une croisade difficile et très peu voudront accepter ce qu’ils considèrent comme une union contre-nature.

— Je n’en doute pas, mais j’ai plus d’une façon d les convaincre, il y a plus d’un Vor coincé avec quelques squelettes au fond de l’armoire et je crois que beaucoup seraient heureux de sortir, et que leurs mères le seraient encore plus si ça signifiait qu’ils pourraient faire un bon et grand mariage. Une dose de manipulation, une autre de chantage, un peu de publicité, la menace qu’une partie de la population des Districts s’exile… Une stratégie comme une autre.

— Je devrais être capable de convaincre les Progressistes que c’est le seul vote possible, que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à ignorer le problème.

— En ce cas je m’occuperai des autres.

Dono se leva. Miles fit de même.

— Je te soutiendrai, Dono, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

— Merci Miles.

— C’est normal. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

— La première phase de mon plan est de demander une audience à Lady Alys, nous avons besoin d’elle et elle a besoin de savoir quelques petites choses que j’ai découvertes récemment.

Miles leva un sourcil.

— Peut-être serait-il temps que tu rendes une visite à ton cousin, Miles.

***

« Peu de société nées de l’ancienne Terre ne se basent pas sur le don et le contre-don. Non seulement l’économie est échange de biens ou de services, mais notre système politique même se fonde sur le don de notre loyauté à l’Empereur et aux Comtes en échange de leur protection.

Les échanges ont donc une place fondamentale surtout dans le cadre d’une période difficile comme celle de l’Occupation. Quels types d’échanges se firent entre les deux populations, quels niveaux de la société ont été touchés par ces échanges, et qu’en est-il resté dans l’actuel Imperium, telles sont les questions qui guideront notre recherche et… »

On sonna à la porte.

Ivan posa la tablette et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit directement, By avait appelé pour lui dire qu’ils se retrouveraient chez lui.

— Tu es en avance, tu n’étais pas sensé être ch…

Le sourire charmeur mourut sur ses lèvres. Miles était à la porte et Miles avait un grand sourire. Il déglutit.

— Être où, Ivan ? Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Non, nia-t-il d’une voix juste un peu tremblante

— Bien.

Et il entra, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trouver une excuse pour refuser.

Miles alla se mettre dans le fauteuil, obligeant Ivan à prendre place en face sur le canapé, inconfortable et comme d’habitude malgré sa taille Miles occupait tout l’espace.

— Alors Ivan, comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, merci d’être venu.

— Voyons, ça fait bientôt deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes vus, je ne vais pas partir si vite.

Ivan serra les dents.

— Oh, Dono est venu me rendre visite aujourd’hui et vu qu’il ne portait pas de brassard de deuil et n’est pas venu me demander ta tête sur un plateau j’en conclus que tu n’as pas tué By.

— Non.

Peut-être que s’il se contentait de monosyllabes Miles s’ennuierait et partirait ?

— Intéressant… J’ai aussi noté que les journalistes avaient disparu de ta porte.

— Oui.

— Allons Ivan, tu devrais savoir que plus tu traînes plus longtemps je vais rester ici et qui sait qui pourrait sonner à la porte entre temps.

C’était décidé, il haïssait Miles et devrait le faire passer par la fenêtre !

— La vue de leur collègue Thomas Zafarios arrêté par deux hommes de SécImp a étrangement effrayé les journalistes et les a fait déguerpir.

— Oh et pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté ?

— Violation de la résidence d’un membre de la famille Impériale, atteinte à la vie privée d’un personnage public, mise en danger d’un membre de la famille Impériale et je ne sais plus quelles autres imbécillités.

— Donc By n’était pas responsable ?

— Non.

— Et l’interview ?

— Ne révèle rien.

— Donc tu n’as pas une liaison avec Byerly Vorrutyer ?

— Une liaison n’inclurait-elle pas que l’un d’entre nous soit marié ?

— Une relation dans ce cas ?

— Je ne crois pas que tu m’aies jamais posé la question pour aucune des filles que j’ai fréquentées.

— Vu les résultats peut-être aurais-je dû.

— Donc tu ne poses la question que parce que By est un homme. Tu sais que c’est de la discrimination ?

— Non.

— Oh si, tu viens me poser la question uniquement parce que By est un homme, s’il avait été une femme tu n’aurais pas été à ma porte.

— Non ! C’est juste que…

Miles marqua une pause.

— Il est… Très différent du type auquel tu nous avais habitué, c’est tout. C’est inattendu, c’est tout.

— Tu ne sais même pas si j’ai un type.

— Faux. Tu les aimes effacées et impressionnées. By ne correspond à aucun de ces critères.

— Et alors, Ekaterin ne ressemblait en rien à tes terrifiantes amazones et pourtant je ne me rappelle de personne venant te poser des questions.

— Non mais je me souviens de cousins traîtres et interventionn… Oh.

Miles s’arrêta, lentement, le regardant avec un regard qu’il n’arrivait juste pas à déchiffrer.

— Je vois.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voyait mais clairement ce n’était pas bon et Ivan s’apprêtait à lui préciser que ce n’était clairement pas ce qu’il imaginait, quoi que ce fût, lorsque Miles se releva.

— Viens dîner à la maison vendredi soir, les enfants ont réclamé leur oncle Ivan.

Qu’était-il supposé répondre à ça ? Il plissa légèrement les yeux.  
— Je viendrais, dit-il lentement, prudemment.

Miles hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se leva pour l’accompagner.

— Oh, bien sûr l’invitation s’adresse aussi à Byerly, glissa Miles juste avant de passer la porte et de partir sans se retourner.

C’était officiel, Ivan n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était sensé penser de cette conversation. Miles pensait avoir vu quelque chose, de toute évidence il n’avait pas renoncé à aller au fond des choses et maintenant il était obligé d’emmener By à dîner…

Au moins il y aurait la cuisine de Ma Kosti pour compenser, pensa-t-il en revenant à la thèse de Douchka Vorthys qu’il avait à peine eut le temps de commencer.

*** 

— Je crois que j’ai si j’entends Alexandra Tarakoff rire une fois de plus je l’étranglerai avec l’immonde morceau de soie de toutes les couleurs qu’elle insiste pour porter autour de son cou plein de rides. Et je plaiderai la légitime défense, entre l’arme longue portée qu’est sa voix et l’insulte à tout ce qui est bon que sont ses vêtements je serais acquitté en un rien de temps.

By passa la porte, jeta son manteau sur le dos du fauteuil, son chapeau sur la table et retira sa tunique.

— Et cet imbécile de Vorekhis qui m’a renversé du vin dessus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir énervé.

Ivan referma la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire.

— Viens par ici, lui ordonna By d’un geste de ses doigts graciles. 

Il se rapprocha du canapé.

— Il va falloir poser un genou à terre si vous voulez m’embrasser, mon capitaine.

Les yeux de By brillaient d’une lueur malicieuse et un sourire doux ornait ses lèvres. Ivan obéit, et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Les mains de By glissèrent sur son cou et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent sous les siennes. 

C’était étrange, presque naturel d’être là à embrasser By, à respirer l’odeur musquée de son parfum, la légère touche de sueur sur sa peau, à sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres.

— Ivan, est-ce que ce sont Les Noces du Silence ? murmura By contre son oreille avant d’en prendre le lobe entre ses dents.

— Mmm… Oui…

By fit un bruit étrange, presque un ronronnement ou un râle.

— Tout n’est donc pas encore perdu pour toi, ajouta-t-il avant de faire courir son ongle le long de son cou.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent Ivan avait juste un peu mal au cou, beaucoup de problèmes de frottements dans son pantalon et By était alangui sur le canapé, les cheveux artistiquement ébouriffés, souriant comme Zap quand elle avait réussi à plonger le museau dans de la crème avant de se faire crier dessus.

— Alors, veux-tu savoir ce qu’il est advenu de notre petite affaire de trahison et d’espionnage ?

La main de By flattait encore ses cheveux comme elle l’aurait fait du pelage d’un chien.

— J’en déduis que tout est terminé.

— Mmm… Je ne parlerai que si tu enlèves mes bottes. Pourquoi la mode est-elle toujours aux bottes ? Les sandales betanes sont tellement plus confortables ! 

Ivan soupira et se releva.

— Bien sûr il y a quelques situations où je préfère les bottes, surtout sur quelqu’un d’autre en fait… Peut-être même juste les bottes…

Les yeux de By semblaient d’or liquide sous la lumière des lampes, brillant entre ses longs cils noirs alors qu’il passait la langue sur ses lèvres. Ivan se sentit rougir et se dit qu’il devrait sortir son uniforme d’apparat plus souvent… 

Il enleva les bottes soigneusement lustrées et By laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir.

L’espion attrapa un coussin et le laissa tomber par terre avant de tapoter dessus.

— Viens t’asseoir, lui ordonna le paresseux félin qui avait pris possession de son appartement.

— Un instant.

Il alla leur servir un verre, ce n’était peut-être pas du brandy venu spécialement d’Escobar mais c’était un Porto tout ce qu’il y avait de plus honorable.

Le sourire de By se fit plus grand encore quand il le vit revenir et, lorsqu’il se redressa sur un coude pour accepter le verre sa chemise entrouverte glissa sur une épaule blanche.

— Ivan, décidément tu me surprends de la plus agréable des manières.

Il posa son verre, repoussa la table basse et laissa ses lèvres effleurer la courbe bien dessinée de l’épaule. By ferma les yeux et soupira.

— Je vais renverser mon verre si tu continues, souffla-t-il tout en penchant la tête pour lui offrir son cou.

Il prit son verre et le posa à l’aveugle alors que sa langue traçait un chemin vers la mâchoire carrée.

Ils avaient pris les choses avec lenteur. By avait tenu parole et ne l’avait pas poussé, se contentant de l’embrasser, les mains au-dessus des vêtements. Mais peut-être l’heure était venue de dépasser ce stade. La peau chaude, étrangement parfumée, satinée, dure là où les muscles saillaient, douce dans le creux de son cou l’attirait et il voulait poser ses mains sur le corps nu de By…

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu’au premier des boutons encore fermés de la chemise.

— Puis-je ?

Les yeux ambrés le contemplèrent un moment et il ne bougea pas, puis la bouche rouge s’arqua en un sourire.

— Si c’est ce que tu veux, Ivan.

— Oui.

Et il défit le premier bouton. By le laissa faire, se redressant, lui permettant de retirer les pans qui étaient dans son pantalon et soudain Ivan se trouva à genoux face à son torse nu dévoilé par la chemise entrouverte.

Il posa des doigts hésitants sur les plaines dures et lisses de son ventre et ne sentit que la chaleur délicieuse de sa peau et les frissons qu’il y faisait naître. Lentement il commença à repousser le tissu, à découvrir plus de peau, la lumière jetant un éclat à sa pâleur ivoirine. 

Il pencha la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau et il se laissa aller à continuer, à glisser de sa langue sur les lignes que creusaient ses muscles pendant que ses mains faisaient tomber la chemise de ses épaules, exposant tout son torse.

Il s’assit sur ses talons pour le regarder, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille qui caressaient son épaule quand il penchait la tête, ses lèvres humides, ses yeux brûlants qui le contemplait, son torse blanc, musclé, épilé sauf là où une petite traînée de poils noirs se perdaient sous la ceinture.

— Viens t’asseoir, tu vas te faire mal au cou.

Il obéit et laissa By parsemer ses lèvres de baisers, hésitant à peine un instant avant de refermer ses mains autour des bras musclés, de se rapprocher de ce corps si chaud qu’il le sentait malgré sa chemise.

By passa ses mains autour de son cou et caressa sa nuque de son pouce tandis qu’il se laissait embrasser et explorer.

Il avait une impression de faim, de besoin assez étrange et nouvelle. Il était habitué à désirer le corps plus frêle plus moelleux des femmes, à passer les étapes sans même y penser, perdu dans une sorte d’habitude. Ici ses mains tremblaient légèrement en passant sur la peau blanche et il était sûr de ne pas avoir ressenti un désir aussi dévorant et une peur aussi terrible depuis son adolescence.

By lui rendait ses baisers, mordait presque cruellement dans ses lèvres mais ses mains restaient au-dessus des vêtements.

— Tu ne veux pas enlever ma chemise ?

Les yeux à moitié fermés se rouvrirent.

— Si.

Ses doigts agiles dignes d’un musicien commencèrent immédiatement à défaire les boutons avec une rapidité qu’Ivan ne pouvait qu’envier.

By était surprenant. Il aurait cru qu’il serait exigeant, très tactile, impossible à arrêter et pourtant il le laissait aller à son rythme, ne le poussant jamais, lui laissant toujours faire le premier pas.

Les mains de By étaient chaudes, larges, douces mais légèrement calleuses au bout des doigts, différentes de celles des femmes qui l’avaient touché, non seulement dans leur contact et leur forme mais dans la manière dont elles passaient sur son torse, plus déterminées, plus fortes, plus exigeantes, plus excitantes.

Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux aux boucles douces et l’embrassa à nouveau, laissant leurs poitrines glisser l’une contre l’autre, sentant la peau brûlante contre sa peau qui semblait fiévreuse.

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés passèrent dans son dos et il gémit, arquant son corps, soulevant soudainement son bassin, cherchant la friction. Il voulait plus et il le voulait maintenant.

Il laissa ses mains descendre jusqu’à la ceinture, caressant la peau claire, sentant avec étonnement la sensation de ces quelques poils doux.

— Est-ce que je peux ?

— Oui.

La voix de By était un peu tremblante, voilée par quelque chose. Il l’embrassa alors que ses doigts luttaient pour déboucler la ceinture, pour faire glisser le bouton du pantalon, pour défaire la fermeture éclair.

Il prit une inspiration quand il toucha la chair dure et brûlante. Il aurait dû être étonné, se sentir étrange, peut-être un peu dégoûté. Tout ce qu’il sentait c’était le désir de l’empoigner, de retirer la soie qui le couvrait, de caresser la peau si douce, de l’agripper pour faire gémir By et finalement de le faire jouir.

Il posa sa paume à plat et le sentit bouger contre lui, frotter juste un peu. Il n’arrivait pas à arracher ses yeux à la tâche de couleur rouge qu’était le caleçon de By, à ce relief marqué, à ce cercle plus sombre qui commençait à se former.

Il glissa son pouce sous l’élastique, contre la chair qui semblait le brûler et commença à descendre le tissu.

C’était étrange, à la fois extrêmement familier et totalement inconnu. Il laissa ses doigts caresser peau fine et se sentit trembler en harmonie avec le corps de By, il referma sa main contre le membre dur et entendit un gémissement avorté lui répondre, il essaya de bouger, de commencer à le branler. C’était presque un cri de douleur qui échappa à By.

Il releva la tête, voulant contempler le visage aux lèvres rouges, les yeux brillants de désir.

Et en effet les lèvres de By étaient rouges, ses yeux ambrés étincelaient mais tout son corps était crispé, son corps tendu, ses doigts enfoncés dans le canapé, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa ses lèvres de ses pouces.

— Tu peux me toucher, tu sais. Je ne suis pas exactement une fleur fragile. Et si je ne veux pas de quelque chose je dirai non. Aussi simple que ça. Tu n’as pas besoin de me demander ma permission à tous moments, tu l’as.

Les mains de By se posèrent sur son visage et il l’embrassa, doucement, presque avec une sorte de révérence. Pendant un moment il oublia l’urgence, le pantalon ouvert de By, le fouet du désir, il n’y avait que ses mains le caressant avec douceur, que ses lèvres contre les siennes, que sa langue l’invitant avant de le repousser.

Puis la main de By fut sur son sexe et tout revint comme une vague se brisant sur lui, il mordit la lèvre rouge pour retenir son gémissement et se hâta de retrouver le membre en érection pour au moins équilibrer les chances.

Il n’était pas novice et loin d’avoir été célibat, mais ces sensations ne ressemblaient à rien d’autre, il était plus sensible à la moindre chose, aux cals de ses doigts, à ces cris graves, légèrement rauques, à ses ongles qui s’enfonçaient dans son cou alors qu’ils cherchaient leur souffle au milieu du plaisir, aux yeux brillants qui cherchaient les siens, à ces baisers qu’ils ne cessaient de se donner et de se rendre.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et il avait l’impression de tomber, obligé de se raccrocher aux bras minces mais musclés, sa tête lui tournait et le parfum de sexe et de musc les entourait alors qu’il n’entendait plus que leurs souffles mêlés de gémissement.

Il jouit le premier, presque par surprise et heureusement que By le suivit parce qu’il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce plaisir blanc et dévorant comme une explosion.

A bout de souffle, il embrassa les lèvres meurtries par ses baisers et but son sourire satisfait. Il le suivit quand il se pencha pour attraper une chemise et essuyer le sperme qu’ils avaient sur le ventre et les mains.

C’était sa chemise, bien sûr, mais là tout de suite il s’en fichait. 

By se laissa gracieusement tomber en arrière, reprenant sa pose de chat satisfait et il s’installa sur lui.

— Mon verre.

La voix de By était à peine éraillée et il se demanda comment elle sonnerait rauque d’avoir trop crié, haletante, épuisée.

Il obéit, lui tendant le verre de porto à présent plus qu’à température ambiante. Mais l’alcool était une plaisante brûlure et il reposa le verre encore à moitié plein et celui de By quand il le lui tendit sans un mot.

— La comtesse douairière a été interrogée et a chanté comme un rossignol, tout comme Dimitrios Michelakis et son frère Nikos. Ils mettaient la main sur ce qu’ils pouvaient dans l’espoir de le revendre, mais à défaut d’avoir les bonnes connections ils ne sont arrivés à rien, ils espéraient sans doute qu’un espion de Cetaganda les aborderait dans une rue sombre… 

— Donc tout ça pour rien ?

— Oh non, Douchka Vorthys est devenu Témoin Impériale et vient d’obtenir une bourse pour retourner sur Beta avec Elinor Vorchaucer. En échange elle a promit de mettre un point final à sa saga après le dernier volume.

— Et tu penses que les ressemblances avec des personnes existantes passera inaperçue ?

— Je pense que très peu de gens conçoivent que je puisse être utile, et encore moins travailler sérieusement. Je crois me rappeler que ce fut un fait difficile à accepter pour toi, mon cher Ivan. Mais au cas où je promets d’être encore plus une disgrâce au nom des Vorrutyer qu’à mon habitude.

— Donc c’est tout ? C’est fini ?

— Cette enquête là est close.

Les mains de By passaient lentement dans son dos, dessinant des arabesques.

— Mais il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe.

By tapota sa tête.

— Très observateur, décidément on finira par pouvoir faire quelque chose de cette jolie tête brune. Beau, cultivé, intelligent et perceptif, tu ferais des ravages dans la galaxie, heureusement que tu es sagement coincé derrière un bureau. Mais oui, toute cette agitation autour du mariage homosexuel me paraît suspecte. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

Ivan releva la tête, déposant un baiser sur le plexus solaire, appuyant sur ses bras.

— Est-ce qu’il n’était pas temps d’en parler ?

— Oui, mais ce n’est pas venu d’en haut, d’une mesure de l’Empereur, ou même d’une motion présentée par un des comtes comme le projet d’ouvrir l’Académie aux femmes. Non, c’est venu de la presse. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu’un est derrière j’en suis certain.

— Peut-être juste un patron de presse voulant vendre ses magazines.

— Peut-être.

— Parce que sinon, je ne vois pas bien à qui profite toute la polémique.

— Aux vendeurs de petits pains et de drapeaux à l’orée des manifestations, plaisanta By dont la main caressait à présent ses cheveux.

Il sentait les battements de son cœur contre son oreille.

— Nous trouverons le coupable, affirma Ivan avant de fermer les yeux.

***

— Alors, comment va Miles ?

Delia reposa la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Les enfants jouaient ensemble avec un bruit terrifiant dans le jardin et elle se surprit à envier à Ekaterin l’armée de domestiques qui lui permettait de se reposer de temps en temps.

— Il est sur le pied de guerre.

Ekaterin prit un petit chou à la crème avant de continuer.

— Il y a un dîner ou une réception à laquelle se rendre chaque soir, parfois même deux, je suis épuisée, mais c’est toujours un plaisir de le voir aussi… motivé. Le regarder suffit à se sentir empli d’énergie, enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse et que la fatigue revienne pire que jamais.

— Miles est une pile électrique et aucune de nous ne comprend comment tu réussis à survivre ma chère Ekaterin mais au moins les années n’ont pas porté atteinte à votre amour.

— Non, elles m’ont juste appris à crier plus fort et lui ont appris à céder plus vite quand il avait tort.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

— Duv m’a dit qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi content d’être un employé de SécImp. Miles semble demander à toutes ses connaissances militaires une déclaration sur le sujet des femmes dans l’armée, mais surtout du mariage homosexuel. Etrangement, personne ne demande de déclarations à la police secrète.

— Il n’y a qu’Ivan à y avoir échappé. A part le dîner en famille auquel Byerly a aussi été invité, Miles semble faire preuve d’un respect de l’intimité et de la vie privée de son cousin qui m’étonnent.

— Je crois que nous sommes tous en train de retenir notre souffle pour ne pas faire tomber ce vase de cristal fragile que semble être la relation d’Ivan. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand ça dure mais je crois que c’est un record pour lui.

— Je pense que Miles attend qu’Ivan lui en parle et accepte de révéler au grand jour sa relation avant de le lancer dans son plan de conquête des voix.

— Et bien il faudrait qu’Ivan se dépêche, le vote aura lieu le dernier jour avant la clôture de la Saison, non ?

— Si et Miles a deux votes à remporter. Il a d’ailleurs présenté le Major Lefebvre à Titiana Rogers, capitaine du Corps Auxiliaire et qui deviendra sûrement le meilleur professeur de l’Académie Mixte.

— J’ai entendu dire qu’il avait offert un poste de professeur à maman.

— Je suis persuadée que votre mère sera parfaite et remettra plus d’un jeune garçon à sa place.

***

Ivan sortit du quartier général en sifflotant. L’air chaud et lourd de l’été qui s’était abattu sur la ville ne le dérangeait pas et, puisque son lightflyer était en révision technique il rentrerait jusque chez By tranquillement à pied. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas car de toutes façons By ne pourrait pas venir avant tard dans la nuit.

Une voiture blindée ralentit à côté de lui et Szabo en descendit.

— Lord Vorpatril, fut tout ce qu’il se contenta de dire en lui tenant la portière.

Il pourrait refuser. Bien sûr, ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue en plein jour et Szabo et les autres hommes d’arme allaient difficilement lui mettre un coup de phaser en pleine rue. Mais après il recevrait une petite visite de Dono et ce serait désagréable en plus de potentiellement gênant. Alors que s’il venait avec eux de son plein gré ce serait juste gênant. Et fini plus vite.

Il grimpa donc dans la voiture et passa un voyage passionnant avec un Szabo muet face à lui. On le conduisit jusqu’au salon où Dono attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

Il fallait l’admettre, Dono était devenu un homme plus convainquant que bien des hommes et il avait assimilé l’intimidation comme un poisson la nage. Il ne se leva pas, il se contenta de lui désigner un siège, il était clairement en train de vouloir le terroriser.

— Bonjour Dono.

Il essaya un des trucs de By, s’installant de biais et accoudé de façon à s’étaler de tout son long. Bien sûr ça allait contre tout ce qu’on lui avait appris et c’était en fait assez inconfortable mais ça surpris Dono et brisa un peu de tension.

— Bonjour Lord Vorpatril.

Ivan cligna des yeux et se tint instinctivement un peu plus droit. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Il n’avait rien fait qui pouvait motiver cette froideur dans la voix du comte et il pensait qu’ils étaient là pour parler de By et que Dono le mette mal à l’aise en évoquant le fait qu’il préférait soudain les sabres aux fleurs…

— J’imagine que tu sais pourquoi je t’ai fait venir, Ivan ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n’en avait aucune idée.

— Aucune idée mais ce n’est sûrement pas moi le coupable, je n’ai rien fait ces derniers temps.

A part passer énormément de temps avec By sur beaucoup de surfaces horizontales… Mais ce n’était clairement pas quelque chose de mal et ça ne le rendait coupable de rien sauf d’orgasmes. Donc on pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher.

— Quelles sont tes intentions envers Byerly ?

— Hein ?

— By ne peut pas compter sur beaucoup de gens mais il a été là pour moi et je serai là pour lui. Donc, quelles sont vos intentions envers mon cousin, Lord Vorpatril ? Sont-elles honorables ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, de quoi parlait Dono ?

— Honorables ? Mais…

— Niez-vous avoir des relations charnelles avec lui ?

— Non, mais…

— Niez-vous avoir profité de lui ?

— Profité de lui ? 

Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Personne n’a profité de personne ! Ce sont des relations consensuelles et consenties. By sait où il va.

— Vraiment ? Avec une réputation comme la tienne, Ivan ?

— Ma réputation ? Mais et la sienne ?

Dono souleva un sourcil.

— La réputation de By ? Quelle réputation ? Tout le monde sait que tu es un coureur et que tu esquives le mariage et l’engagement depuis dix ans. En quoi la réputation de By est-elle pire ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Il n’y avait rien. La réputation de By n’était qu’un nuage de fumée, quelques références à de supposées perversions et orgies tellement extraordinaires et extravagantes qu’elles ne pouvaient être que sans fondement. By flirtait avec tout le monde mais personne ne pouvait affirmer qu’il ait couché avec qui que ce soit.

— Que sais-tu de By ?

— Il aime la musique, il a étudié la musicologie à l’Université Impériale et a obtenu une bourse pour étudier sur Beta, il ne saurait pas cuisiner même si sa vie en dépendait, il déteste les bottes, il peut discuter pendant des heures de la meilleure interprétation de pièces obscures datant du Temps de l’Isolation. 

Il travaille pour SécImp, il me fait rire, il a une bouche à se damner et il a le plus beau sourire du monde.

Dono le regardait toujours, la barbe accentuant le regard grave et noir.

— By a grandi au milieu de gens qui l’ont toujours méprisé, parce que son père était un avare illuminé, parce qu’il n’était pas assez grand, pas assez musclé, pas assez masculin, parce qu’il était différent. Mon enfance a été difficile mais il y a des endroits, des manières de se protéger quand on est une femme de notre classe si on suit certaines règles. Quand on est un homme il n’y en a pas, il faut avancer ou mourir. 

Les mots tombèrent, lourdes pierres au milieu du silence.

— Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que c’est qu’être différent à Barrayar ?

De s’efforcer mais de ne jamais être assez bien, de chercher toujours à se surpasser, à entrer dans le moule, à impressionner, à être comme les autres. Oui il savait, il l’avait vu, jour après jour, année après année, consumé par cet étrange soulagement mêlé de honte et de dégoût de lui-même à chaque fois qu’il remerciait les dieux de ne pas être Miles.

— By et moi avons perdu contact en grandissant, séparés par ce qu’on attendait de nous, par des règles qui régissaient nos vies. Mais je sais qu’il a eu une relation avec un jeune peintre pendant environ un an. Je le sais parce qu’il me l’a présenté. S’il y en a eu d’autres je n’en ai aucune idée parce qu’il a été forcé de le cacher, parce qu’on ne peut être Vor et homosexuel, parce que l’obscurantisme et la haine règnent encore dans notre société.

Le silence était lourd.

— Donc je te le redemande : quelles sont tes intentions envers mon cousin ? Est-ce qu’au moins tu t’es posé la question ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu attends de lui ? Jusqu’où tu es prêt à aller ? Jusqu’à quand ?

— Je…

— Je n’exige pas que tu lui demandes sa main, je veux juste être sûr que tu es conscient de ce avec quoi tu joues.

— Je ne joue pas. Certaines parties de la chose sont peut-être nouvelles pour moi mais ce n’est pas un jeu.

— Dans ce cas pense à By et décide de ce que tu veux avant que je ne sois obligé d’envoyer mes hommes d’arme te rosser pour avoir rendu mon cousin malheureux.

***

By était d’humeur joyeuse. C’était une constante ces temps-ci et c’était très agréable. Même la stupidité crasse de Viktor Vortampion n’arrivait pas à lui ôter son sourire. Comme quoi les plus petites choses pouvaient influer sur le moral. Enfin, les rougissements d’Ivan chaque fois qu’il voyait maintenant ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiés de petites choses. Tout comme le fait qu’il ait réciproqué.

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait avec Ivan et de combien de temps ça durerait. Il savait qu’il finirait par s’y brûler les ailes mais entre temps… Il y avait quelque chose d’innocent, de candide et d’incroyablement touchant dans la façon dont Ivan se jetait dans leur relation, cherchait à lui plaire, ne se plaignait qu’à peine quand il le faisait tourner chèvre.

Et puis il y avait ces soirées. Ces soirées paisibles à deux, allongés l’un sur l’autre sur le canapé, lisant, écoutant de la musique, conversant. Il n’y avait pas que la morsure éphémère du désir, il y avait ce contentement, cette atmosphère simple et tranquille. Ivan savait qui il était, il n’avait pas besoin de masque près de lui, il n’avait pas à surveiller ses paroles. Bien sûr il n’avait pas mis son âme à nue mais parfois il s’était surpris à faire des confidences qu’il n’avait jamais faites, sur son père, sur sa carrière ratée de musicien…

Chaque jour passé le voyait plus heureux. Chaque jour passé le voyait plus terrifié par le moment où Ivan reprendrait la voie du moindre effort et le laisserait.

— Vraiment Lady Alys, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez même imaginer que cette motion ridicule passera !

Le comte Vorputin avait trop bu et visiblement réussi à coincer Lady Alys dans un coin de la salle et avec leur hôtesse bien trop loin et le mauvais caractère du comte il était probable que nul ne vienne à la rescousse. Bien sûr une femme de la trempe de Lady Alys n’avait besoin de personne pour la sauver.

— Ce n’est pas parce que votre fils enfile ou se fait enfiler par cette lopette de Vorrutyer qu’il faut soudain lui donner le droit de nous le faire savoir et de pervertir des enfants.

Le sourire tomba de son visage. Il attrapa un verre sur le plateau d’un des serveurs et commença à marcher de son pas le plus tanguant. 

— Lady Alys, exactement la femme que je cherchais.

Il trébucha et renversa une partie de son verre sur le pantalon de Virputin.

— Oh, mes excuses milord.

— Vorrutyer, bien sûr…

Il se força à sourire ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa parenté avec un sanglier ivre.

— Nous parlions justement de vous, grogna-t-il, oh à dire vrai il ressemblait plus à un cochon, aussi rose et essayant d’entrer en compétition avec Lord Mark Vorkosigan sur le poids qu’il pouvait atteindre.

— En bien je suppose, dit-il en laissant ses syllabes traîner un peu.

— Tenez vous pourrez confirmer devant Lady…

— Au fait, avez-vous retrouvé votre frère aîné ? Ne s’est-il pas enfui de cet asile ? Vous pensez qu’il a été enlevé ? Aidé ? Est-il dangereusement fou comme mon oncle Oscar ou juste gentiment fou comme mon oncle Frederick ? C’est parce qu’il a été déclaré fou que le District vous est revenu, non ?

— Oh oui, Vladimir, parlez-nous de votre frère. David était un garçon tellement charmant et sain d’esprit, quelle tragédie de sombrer ainsi dans la folie. Mais d’ailleurs, pour quelle maladie le traite-t-on ? Et dans quel centre ?

Lady Alys posa la main au creux de son bras et se rapprocha du comte.

— Avez-vous essayé les traitements sur Beta ? Après tout rien n’est trop cher pour un membre de la famille.

— Surtout si c’est l’aîné de la famille, compléta-t-il.

— Alys, ma chère, je vous cherchais.

L’arrivée de l’ancien chef de la sécurité fut l’évènement de trop pour le comte qui prit la fuite en se bredouillant une excuse.

Il laissa Lady Alys retrouver le bras de son époux.

— Merci Byerly.

— C’est tout naturel, milady, monsieur.

— Oh, By, vous ne sauriez pas ce qui est arrivé à David Vorputin par hasard ?

Il sourit.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée milady, mais je sais que mon cousin héberge depuis quelques jours un convalescent dans sa Demeure. Enfin, il serait étonnant qu’après dix ans ce pauvre David soit assez soigné pour pouvoir reprendre son titre à son frère cadet… 

— Je me demande si son goût pour les uniformes lui est passé ?

— Je doute que ce genre de goût soit une forme de démence car sinon je crains que nous ne devions déclarer tout l’Imperium atteint.

Lady Alys rit et son époux l’imita.

— Oh, By, avant que j’oublie, rappelez donc à mon bon à rien de fils qu’il est invité à dîner jeudi soir. Accompagnez-le pour faire en sorte qu’il ne se défile pas, voulez-vous.

Son sourire était juste un peu terrifié.

— Bien sûr Lady Alys.

***

« Ce que je pense c’est que l’idée fondamentale doit rester, pour le mariage, pour les couples et pour la vie en général, que l’humanité est structurée entre hommes et femmes. 

— Donc vous êtes en train de dire que mes préférences sexuelles m’excluent de l’humanité ? Que ce que nature et société ont fait de moi n’est pas humain ?

— Non, bien sûr, Major Lefebvre.

— Pourtant c’est ce que vous venez de dire monsieur Testain.

— Comprenez, les enfants ont besoin d’un père et d’une mère pour grandir sainement et…

— Mon père est mort pendant la guerre des Cent Vingt Jours. Ma mère nous a élevés seuls mes frères et moi, elle ne s’est pas remariée. Donc d’après vous je n’ai pas grandi sainement parce qu’il me manquait une figure paternelle et donc je suis un déviant comme mon frère qui est marié et père de deux enfants et fonctionnaire…

— Non mais…

— J’ai dû alors mal comprendre vos propos.

— Ecoutez, si l’on vous autorise à vous marier où s’arrêtera-t-on ? Qu’est-ce qui empêchera un frère d’épouser sa sœur, ou un homme d’avoir plusieurs épouses, ou une femme d’épouser son cheval ou un homme d’épouser un enfant. S’il y a des limites c’est bien pour éviter de telles déviances.

— Vous êtes en train de comparer le mariage de deux adultes consentants et s’aimant à de la pédophilie, de la zoophilie et de l’inceste ?

— Et à la polygamie !

— Et bien écoutez c’est simple, un enfant ne peut donner son consentement parce que c’est un mineur et qu’il n’a pas les capacités pour réfléchir ni les moyens financiers de vivre indépendant et de fonder un foyer. Toute personne qui noue une relation avec un enfant noue une relation inégale où il est le seul à posséder le pouvoir et donc force l’enfant. De la même façon un animal ne peut consentir et il s’agit donc une fois de plus de relation forcée.

— Et l’inceste alors ?

— Les scans génétiques et la reproduction ex-utero détruisent l’argumentaire sur la consanguinité mais une fois de plus restent les problèmes de relation inégale, il est difficile d’être égaux quand on a grandi ensemble. 

— Et la polygamie ?

— Est une pratique acceptée encore dans certaines communautés sur Barrayar même et quand il y aura une motion pour voter pour ou contre je ne doute pas que vous ne puissiez avoir votre mot à dire.

— Mais quand même, le mariage entre personnes de même sexe ce n’est pas naturel.

— Pourtant si, il y a de nombreuses espèces animales en plus des nombreuses planètes où c’est accepté qui le pratiquent.

— Mais ça va contre notre culture et notre histoire.

— Tout comme le fait de voyager en lightflyer, de se rendre sur Komarr, de se faire greffer un nouveau cœur né d’un clonage ou de vivre plus longtemps. Etrangement je ne vous vois pas vous plaindre. »

***

— Chéri, je suis rentré.

Ivan releva la tête, encore à moitié endormi. Génial, il allait avoir la marque de la tablette sur le coin de la joue.

— Bonsoir, By.

Il se redressa à temps pour recevoir le baiser que lui donna By avant d’aller mettre ses vêtements à laver. Il l’entendit siffloter dans sa chambre et bailla longuement.

— J’imagine que tout s’est bien passé à la réception.

— Oui. Et ta mère veut nous voir à dîner jeudi soir.

— Quoi ?

By repassa la tête par la porte.

— Jeudi soir, chez ta mère, dîner. Toi et moi et sûrement son mari et peut-être d’autres.

— Ma mère…

— Choc et tragédie, mon cher Ivan, je pense que ta mère sait pour nous, se moqua By.

— Ce qui est extraordinaire c’est qu’elle n’ait pas encore brisé l’une de nos deux portes pour venir nous parler de réceptions et de l’image qu’il faut donner et de choses à dire et à qui…

— Elle n’a pas vraiment besoin de briser la porte pour ça, de qui crois-tu que me viennent mes ordres de mission ?

— Oh.

By disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre, se débarrassant de ses vêtements et passant son pyjama.

— Tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyé ? Je t’avais dit que tu pouvais rester chez toi et que je rentrerai tard.

— Je préférais t’attendre, déclara-t-il en tendant la main vers son amant, l’attirant sur le canapé pour l’embrasser et chercher son parfum au milieu de toutes les fragrances étrangères qu’il avait côtoyé.

— J’ai continué la thèse de Douchka, j’ai regardé le débat : Lefebvre a écrasé Testain.

— Avec Dono et Miles en coulisse pour le préparer le contraire aurait été tragique.

— Et je me suis endormi.

— Si tu viens assez rapidement au lit je promets de te molester avant de dormir, annonça By en s’échappant du canapé et en se rendant vers la salle de bain.

C’était étrange. Il restait habituellement très distant avec ses conquêtes, c’était quelque chose qui lui avait souvent été reproché. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de s’endormir tout seul sur le canapé d’un appartement vide en attendant que sa propriétaire ne rentre. Il ne s’était pas senti à l’aise chez ses conquêtes, il y était un intrus.

Pas chez By. Pas seulement parce qu’ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures sur le canapé, mais aussi parce que l’appartement lui ressemblait étrangement, mélange de modernité galactique et d’esprit purement Vor, à première vue outrageux et clinquant mais confortable.

Il avait essayé de ne pas repenser aux mots de Dono, à ces questions soulevées, à ce qu’il voulait de cette relation. Il était inhabituellement heureux avec By, il aurait pensé que leur relation aurait bien plus de heurts, serait beaucoup plus conflictuelles mais ils semblaient tous deux prendre plaisirs à juste se reposer ensembles, à l’abri entre quatre murs, loin des attentes, loin des regards, juste eux.

Ils allaient à leur rythme aussi, c’était la deuxième fois qu’ils dormaient dans le même lit et pourtant ils n’avaient jamais encore été jusqu’à la pénétration. Ils en avaient parlé, mais By lui avait dit une fois de plus que c’était sa décision.

Il se leva et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain où il retirait son maquillage et préparait sa peau à la nuit avec toute la minutie d’un acteur.

— Au fait, toujours pas de piste pour la nouvelle enquête ?

— Pas pour le moment. Mais je sais qu’il y a quelque chose qui m’échappe.

— On a encore deux semaines avant le vote.

— Seulement deux semaines.

***

— Ce qui nous fait trente trois en notre faveur contre vingt et un contre, annonça Miles.

— Oui mais il reste encore cinq indécis, répliqua Dono en se redressant de l’endroit où il observait les plans.

— Qu’importe, ils ne changeront pas le vote.

— Il faut quand même les pousser, de notre côté, si l’un d’eux bouge les autres bougeront, déclara Dono.

— By et moi sortons ensemble.

Toutes les têtes de l’assistance se tournèrent vers eux. 

Ce n’était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour parler de ça, mais après avoir passé une semaine à chercher le moment idéal il avait fini par déterminer que ce dernier n’existait pas ou s’amusait à l’esquiver.

— Ivan, mon chéri, nous le savions tous mais nous sommes très fiers de ton courage pour nous l’avoir enfin dit, répliqua sa mère qui venait de revenir dans la salle bien sûr suivie de domestiques.

— Bien alors, qui n’a pas encore donné son avis et quel moyen avons-nous pour les faire pencher ? continua Lady Alys après avoir embrassé la joue de son fils.

By serra sa main et lui sourit avant d’avancer pour se rapprocher du plan et donner quelques suggestions.

***

— By ! By réveille-toi, j’ai trouvé !

By grogna et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Mais la main d’Ivan se posa sur lui et le secoua avec tout l’enthousiasme d’un jeune chiot stupide et By se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de rester dans son lit.

— Ivan je me suis couché très tard à chercher un complot qui de toute évidence n’existe pas alors si tu pouvais me laisser dormir ce serait chou ! déclara-t-il en soulevant la tête avant de la laisse retomber dans les plumes moelleuses.

— Oh By, il existe et je viens de le trouver.

— Hein ?

Il se tourna et jeta un bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière cruelle de la lampe.

— Comment ça ?

— J’ai trouvé qui a appuyé la polémique et sûrement fortement conseillé à ce couple de se marier pour forcer la motion à passer au dernier Conseil de la Saison, exactement en même temps qu’une autre motion.

Il laissa son bras retomber sur le matelas.

— Café. 

Oui, d’abord café, ou peut-être d’abord se brosser les dents et peut-être qu’il pourrait comprendre ce qu’Ivan essayait de lui raconter.

Il se traîna jusqu’à la salle de bain, manquant de trébucher sur les bottes que bien sûr Ivan laissait traîner n’importe où.

Il se sentit plus humain et en possession de ses facultés après la première gorgée du liquide brûlant.

— Donc en plein milieu de la nuit tu as trouvé qui sont les coupables ?

— Il est déjà midi, By et non, avant que tu ne me demandes les esprits de Pierre le Sanguinaire et de Dorca le Juste ne sont pas venus me visiter dans mon sommeil pour me donner les noms des coupables.

By se contenta de sourire.

— Sais-tu quelle autre motion doit être soumise au Conseil des Comtes demain ?

— Celle de ton cousin sur l’ouverture du Service au femmes et la création d’une Académie Mixte.

— Il y en a une autre.

By réfléchit.

— Une dispute de terrains du comte Vorstolos, non ?

— Exactement, pendant l’Occupation les Vorstolos ont choisi le mauvais camp et certaines terres qu’ils avaient achetées une bouchée de pain leur ont été reprises à la fin de la guerre en représailles.

— Et ils les réclament preuves d’achat à l’appui, c’est ça ?

— Oui et ils ont toutes les chances d’y arriver, ce sont des terres de pâturages.

— Oui donc pas de quoi fouetter un chat, surtout que le vieux Vorhinis à qui elles appartenaient et qui refusait de les céder est mort.

— Exactement. 

Ivan sourit et la lumière du jour caressa son torse nu, son menton carré, ses yeux rieurs.

By reprit une gorgée de café en laissant ses yeux traîner. Hier ils n’avaient rien fait mais ils avaient encore de longues heures devant eux et Ivan avait besoin d’améliorer sa technique après tout…

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un complot.

— Oh, le complot vient de bien plus loin.

Il poussa devant lui sa tablette.

— Devine qui a acheté des terres contre écus sonnants et trébuchants pendant l’Occupation ?

Le titre du chapitre était « Economie : l’importance des investissements cétagandans ».

— Savais-tu qu’un tiers du Continent Sud avait été acheté par le Seigneur Ghem Sao ? 

Il reposa sa tasse, toute idée d’heures tranquilles au lit soudain effacées.

— Si la motion passe ça crée un précédent et les Cetagandans ont légalement un pied chez nous…

— C’est exactement ça.

Il se leva de sa chaise.

— Ivan, tu es un génie !

Et il l’embrassa.

***

By n’avait jamais assisté à une session du Conseil des Comtes. Il avait une vie, lui, et clairement pas assez d’années à perdre à écouter des débats d’un ennui terrible et qui faisaient dormir plus d’un Comte. Et puis bon, il risquait de détourner l’attention en se tenant dans les gradins parce que malgré les couleurs bariolées et parfois clairement criminelles des Comtes, il restait très visible, sans doute parce que lui au moins ne faisait aucune faute de goût. Et il bénissait le ciel que les Vorrutyer s’en soient sortis avec le bleu et gris, parce que même s’il n’avait pas le droit de les porter ça rendait l’expérience de regarder Dono parler beaucoup plus reposante pour les yeux.

Bien sûr leur apparition dans les tribunes fit se retourner bien des gens, il avait prévenu Ivan, mais ce dernier lui avait dit s’en fiche avec une bonne humeur presque communicative malgré l’heure indécemment matinale à laquelle ils s’étaient levés après une série de réunions interminables à répéter toujours les mêmes choses.

Il suivit Ivan qui alla se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, rejoignant Ekaterin Vorkosigan et Olivia et visiblement les enfants qu’on avait sûrement dû droguer pour qu’ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit. Oh et bien sûr le Major Lefebvre. Il lui semblait entendre déjà les bruits des photos que certains devaient prendre…

— Lady Vorkosigan. Olivia. Major Lefebvre.

— Sorti du lit à une heure pareille By ?

Olivia était charmante, belle et avait un humour acéré, décidément Dono n’aurait pas pu faire meilleur mariage.

— Parfois la récompense vaut le déplacement et je sais être très obéissant quand la gâterie est à la hauteur.

Les yeux bleus brillèrent d’amusement et il se posa sur le banc, aussitôt rejoint par Pierre et Aurélia qui insistèrent pour s’installer sur ses genoux, tous les deux. A ses côtés Ivan avait le même problème et il lui sourit au-dessus des têtes blondes.

Les discours préalables et interminables commencèrent, grandiloquents, vides, hués par certains, applaudis par d’autre. Les enfants s’endormirent contre lui et By se serait bien laissé aller contre Ivan pour faire de même mais il avait une réputation à sauvegarder, même s’il ne doutait pas qu’elle était incroyablement écornée par les deux enfants endormis sur lui.

Lorsque le vote commença enfin il les réveilla, voir des hommes se lever pour dire : Je vote pour ou je vote contre n’était pas beaucoup plus passionnant mais c’était un moment historique et la motion passa à trente sept contre vingt-et-un. 

Alors qu’autour de lui il y a avait des cris et plus d’une embrassade il sentit Ivan poser la main sur la sienne et laissa leurs doigts s’entrelacer.

L’ouverture du Service aux femmes passa avec moins de voix, trente et un contre vingt-six mais passa. Quant à la dernière le comte Vorstolos étant étrangement absent elle ne fut pas votée et chacun put retourner à des activités plus productives que de regarder des hommes en uniformes décider du futur de milliards.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent du Château Vorhartung le soleil brillait sur la foule en train d’écouter le discours sur une estrade et retransmit en direct du Major Lefebvre. Quelques bribes leur parvenaient. « Gardez la tête haute, vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher… » Mais les journalistes formaient un mur entre le podium et eux et leurs cris masquaient les autres sons.

— Lord Vorpatril, un commentaire ? Que pensez-vous de la loi ? Niez-vous les rumeurs ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Les hommes d’arme des maisons Vorkosigan et Vorrutyer les empêchaient d’approcher, protégeant enfants et comtesses là où les gardes impériaux avaient du mal à contenir la foule. By se contenta de sourire et d’avancer.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit soudainement retenu en arrière par la main d’Ivan.

— Lord Vorpatril, que pensez-vous de la loi qui vient d’être votée ?

Il continua de sourire, légèrement crispé. Ivan, idiot, que faisait-il ?

— Les femmes sont les égales des hommes, pourquoi leur refuserait-on le droit de le prouver sur tous les terrains et dans tous les corps de métier ?

Le journaliste rit.

— Et à propos de la loi sur le mariage homosexuel ?

— Comme je l’ai déjà dit au Major Lefebvre j’estime que tout le monde a le droit de commettre l’erreur de se marier. 

Les journalistes rirent et Ivan leur fit un sourire charmeur.

— Mais depuis cette conversation je me suis rendu compte que j’avais eu tort.

Il laissa planer un silence que toutes les hyènes, appareils tendus vers l’avant le plus loin possible respectèrent.

— Le mariage n’est pas une erreur, il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne. Et je pense que tout le monde devrait avoir cette possibilité.

La main qui tenait la sienne le serra plus fort et il était persuadé que toutes les caméras avaient zoomé dessus.

— A présent, vous m’excuserez, nous sommes attendus.

Il se laissa emporter.

— Tu sais que tu n’étais pas obligé de faire une déclaration publique ?

— J’en avais envie, après tout, pour une fois je pourrais ne pas être surpris par ce que les journaux disent de moi.

— Je ne serais pas si sûr si j’étais toi, mon cher Ivan.

— Je te ferai remarquer que tu n’as pas lâché ma main.

— C’est parce que tu as serré comme un ours et que je suis une créature délicate contrairement à toi, mon capitaine.

— Personne ne peut forcer Byerly Vorrutyer à faire ce qu’il ne veut pas faire.

— Tu as une très haute opinion de moi.

— J’ai toujours une très haute opinion des gens que j’aime, sans doute parce que je n’aime que des gens extraordinaires.

Idiot d’Ivan.

Il tira sur sa main et le fit tomber contre lui, l’embrassant, en plein milieu des journalistes, juste devant la voiture blindée où il en était sûr Miles devait lever les yeux au ciel où Dono devait payer ou être payé par Olivia sur un pari qu’ils avaient pris.

C’était stupide, un risque inutile, tomber amoureux d’Ivan lui promettait une montagne de problèmes, sûrement des nuits de cris et de rage, au milieu d’autres de simple et douce cohabitation, mais au moins il ne risquait pas de s’ennuyer et pour la première fois depuis des années il avait envie de laisser voir qu’il était heureux.

*** 

Découvrez en exclusivité un extrait du nouveau et dernier volume de la saga qui a passionné des milliers de lecteurs à travers la galaxie : « Dans le cercle de tes bras » d’Eloïse Vorbujold Master, dernier tome de « Le prince et l’espion » 

« Ty recula, son corps blanc illuminé par la lumière de la lune qui entrait à flot dans la chambre.  
— Vassili, tu ne peux pas…  
— Je ne peux pas quoi ? Te demander de m’aimer ? Non. Mais pourtant tu me l’as dit, de ton plein gré.  
— Oui mais…  
— Dans ce cas pourquoi ne puis-je pas laisser les autres le savoir ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas savoir que si un jour il venait à m’arriver quelque chose tu serais à l’abri ?  
— Vassili la loi n’est pas encore passée.  
— Elle passera et à ce moment là je veux t’épouser.  
Les larmes coulèrent, rondes et cristallines sur les joues de velours et la voix de Ty se brisa.  
— Je ne peux pas. »

A paraître dans le courant du mois de Janvier aux éditions Niddheg.


End file.
